


Lost and Found (Mitch Grassi - Pentatonix)

by Sammie2244



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Pentatonix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie2244/pseuds/Sammie2244
Summary: It's been almost 12 years since Mitch's younger sister, Maia, went missing.  Unexpectedly, one day Mitch runs into a girl (literally) whilst he is out walking.  He recognises her from somewhere but cannot place it.  She falls to the ground and is knocked unconscious so he takes her back to the bus with him, in hopes that she will be ok.How will the rest of Pentatonix react when they find out that Mitch has a sister that he didn't tell them about?  What adventures will she find herself having now that she is back with her family?  And will she ever reveal what really happened to her during her years of being kidnapped?





	1. Chapter 1

**MITCH’S POV**  
   
We currently had a day off and I found myself thinking about something…or should I say someone that I haven’t thought of in a while.  My sister, Maia.  She is one year younger than me, but she was kidnapped when I was 11 and she was 10.  She just went missing one day and I never heard from her again.  My family and I have been looking for her ever since.  However, 7 years after she was missing, the police decided to call her death in absentia.  I couldn’t believe it.  I always hoped that she would find her way back to us or we would find her someday.  Whenever I think of her it makes me sad.  Does she miss me?  Is she alright?  Will I ever see her again?  I need to go for a walk and clear my head.  I walked towards the door of the bus when I heard a voice behind me.  
“Where are you going?”  Kevin asked curiously as he saw me walking to the door.  
“I’m going for a walk, I need to get some air.”  I replied.  This was true, but I didn’t specify exactly why.  
“Ok, but don’t be gone for too long, we need to leave in about an hour.”  Avi said.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t be long.”  I said before turning around and heading out the door.  
   
 **MAIA’S POV**  
   
I finally got away.  After 11 years of being imprisoned in that godforsaken place.  I was running, constantly glancing behind me, making sure I wasn’t being followed.  My kidnapper had taken me out for a trip to the park so I could be out in the sunshine.  I noticed he hadn’t been watching me as closely lately.  Maybe he’d been losing interest in me.  Whatever the reason, it was extremely welcomed.  The abuse had gotten slightly less and I was not complaining about that.  Anyway, back to the situation.  The second he wasn’t looking, I ran.  I ran as fast as I could to get away from him.  I stayed off major roads, in fact, roads in general, but at the moment I was running down a footpath on, what I thought was, a deserted road.  Without looking, I turned a corner, but I ran into something hard and fell backwards onto the footpath, groaning.  I look up to see the silhouette of a man.  I had no idea who it was and I was too tired to even bother looking.  I just hoped it wasn’t my kidnapper.  Then, whether it was due to exhaustion from running so long, or from hitting my head on the ground, I fell into darkness.  
   
 **MITCH’S POV**  
   
I was about to head back when I felt something hard bang into me.  I spun around to see a girl on the ground unconscious in front of me.  I knelt down next to the unconscious young girl at my feet.  She looked around my age and kindof familiar.  Who was she and what, or who, was she running from?  I looked up to see if anyone was following her and, thankfully, I couldn't see anyone.  I then did something completely crazy that I am not sure whether I will regret it or not later...I picked her up bridal style and took her back to the bus with me.  
   
 **KEVIN'S POV**  
   
I wonder where Mitch is?  He has been gone for about half an hour now and we have to leave soon.  Before any of us could think on it any further, someone knocked on the door.  I wonder who that was?  It couldn't be Mitch, since he had a key, so I was curious to see who it was.  I walked through the aisle of the bus to the door.  I finally opened it to see the unexpected.  Mitch was carrying an unconscious girl in his arms.  I am guessing he saw the questioning look on my face.  
"Help me get her inside and I'll explain."  He said mysteriously.


	2. Chapter 2

**MITCH’S POV**  
   
“Ok.  So, explain.  Why have you brought a random girl back to the bus?”  Avi asked as soon as we sat down at the back of the bus.  
“I recognized her from somewhere but I didn’t know where from so I thought I would bring her back to the bus so I could ask her when she wakes up.  Well, that and I wanted to make sure she was alright.”  I explained.  I noticed Kirstie and Scott share a look.  I know they knew exactly whom I was thinking of.  
“Mitch?  Can I talk to you in private for a moment?”  Kirstie asked suddenly.  I frowned, slightly confused.  
“Sure.”  I replied.   
We got up and walked out to the aisle of the bus where the bunks were.  Kirstie then closed the door separating the bunks to the back of the bus.  She then turned to me.  
“Ok.  Real reason.  Why did you bring her back here?”  She demanded.  
“I told you the reason.”  I defended.  
“Not completely.  Scott and I know exactly who she reminds you of.”  Kirstie said.  “We miss her too you know.”  Kirstie stated, her voice soft as she said the last sentence.  I sighed.  
“Ok.  Fine.  She reminded me of Maia and I wanted to know if it was her or not.  I knew that I would never forgive myself if my sister was right in front of me and I just left her there.  That’s part of the reason I brought her back with me.  That, and I wanted to make sure she was alright.  She took quite the fall.”  I explained.  Kirstie gave me one of her half smiles before embracing me in a hug.  Once we broke away, we went back to Kevin, Avi, and Scott.  
   
 **MAIA'S POV**  
   
I awoke to swaying and a little bit of bumpiness.  What the hell?  Where am I?  I opened my eyes and looked around to see that I was in a bunk.  I looked at what was around me.  Headphones...phone...TV...blanket...pillow, and one thing I _didn't_ expect to see.  A picture of my brother (Mitch), my sister (Jessa), and I on Christmas when I was 9 and he was 10, a year before I was kidnapped.  Why on Earth would this person have something like _that_ under their pillow?  Who even _was_ this person?  I slid out of the bunk and looked around.  I was in some sort of bus.  Wait a minute. Why was I here?  So many questions were floating around in my head.  I heard voices coming from what I presumed to be the back of the bus, so, as a normal person would, I followed those voices to see if I could get some answers.   
I walked down the hallway to find where the voices were coming from.  Pulling up the sleeve of my top as it had slipped down my arm.  I walked into the doorway connecting the aisle of what I presumed was a bus to find a relaxation area with five people in it.  Four boys, two of which looked familiar, and one girl, also familiar.  They were all messing around and laughing.  A tear came to my eye at this.  This is how I remember my childhood before I got kidnapped, but of course, my kidnapper had to rip me away from my family for some unknown reason.  The girl was the first one to notice me.  Her face instantly went from laughing with her friends to one of concern.  She walked over to me.  
“Hey, are you ok?”  She asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.  By this time, everyone was looking at me.  I took a deep breath and blinked the tears away.  
“Yeah.  Just a memory of a time long gone.”  I said cryptically.  All of them were silent for a moment.  "Anyway, whose bunk was I sleeping in?"  I asked curiously.  
"Mine."  A short guy with glasses, a funny but cute sounding voice, brown eyes, and black hair in the form of a side fringe said.  Hold up, I'm sure I recognize that voice.   _But where from?_  
"Why do you have a photo of my brother, my sister and I when we were 9 and 10 years old under your pillow?"  I asked him.  He froze.  I could almost see the gears turning in his head.  
"What's your name?"  He asked cautiously as if he was holding onto a tiny bit of hope that he would have the answer he was hoping for.  
"Maia Grassi."  I replied.  While I was with my kidnapper he made everyone who met me (which was hardly anyone) call me Maia Jacobs, as that was _his_ last name, but I never forgot my birth family and I go by Maia Grassi now.  His eyes widened and the other four froze.  Why is everybody freezing?   
"Did you just say _Grassi_?"  The girl asked.  I nodded.  
"Yes.  Why?"  I asked, slightly confused as to why they were acting like this.  All of them turned to brown eyes.  
"That's my last name."  He whispered.  Hold up a second.  Could it be?  
"What's your first name?"  I asked cautiously, frowning slightly.  
"Mitch."  He replied softly.  My eyes lit up and a huge grin spread across my face.  The happiness I felt in this moment exceeded anything else I have ever felt.  
"MITCH!" I exclaimed, launching myself at him and embracing him in a tight hug.  He hugged me back just as tightly.  Suddenly, tears of happiness began escaping from my eyes.  
"We never gave up hope that we would find you.”  He whispered in my ear.  This made me smile.  They really did miss me.  
"I never stopped missing you."  I whispered back.  All too soon, our teary reunion was cut short by the girl tapping me on the shoulder.  I looked at her and noticed that she and the tall blonde haired boy were looking at me with tears in their eyes and huge smiles on their faces.  Hold on, why are they- OMG NO WAY!  IT’S KIRSTIE AND SCOTT!!!   
“KIRSTIE!  SCOTT!”  I exclaimed, eye lighting up and throwing my arms around both of them – it made it easier that they were sitting next to each other.  
“We missed you Maia.”  I heard Scott say, both of them giving me massive hugs.  
“Ok, _what_ is going on?"  The black guy asked, completely confused.  I realised I still didn't know  the names of the last two.  All four of us turned to the other two.  
"Ok.  There is something I haven't told you guys.  Well, Kirstie and Scott knew, but I never told you or Avi.  As you can probably guess by the last name, Maia is my younger sister."  Mitch explained to the black guy.  His eyes widened.  
"Why have you never mentioned her before?  How come only Kirstie and Scott knew?"  The guy with a really deep voice and a beard asked.  I smiled at Mitch, already knowing what the answer would be.  
"Sensitive topic.  Maia was kidnapped when she was 10 and I was 11. Kirstie and Scott know because they have known he since we were young and they have met Maia before."  Mitch explained.  All eyes went wide at this statement.  
"Yeah.  I was kidnapped about a month after my 10th and Mitch’s 11th birthday and I only escaped today."  I added.    
"What happened to you?  While you were kidnapped I mean.  Kirstie asked in a soft tone.  I looked down at my hands.  
"Let's just say it's not something I want to repeat."  I said mysteriously, tears coming to my eyes.  I blinked them away and looked up to see Mitch with tears in his eyes, I think he guessed some of the things.  In fact, all of them had tears in their eyes.  It doesn't take a genius to guess what had happened to me.  Mitch then pulled me into another hug.  I clung onto him like he was going to disappear, making sure this was real and not a dream.  I had had this dream too many times.  I escape...Mitch finds me...then I wake up and my kidnapper abuses or rapes me.  However, none of the dreams ever included other people.   _That's_ how I knew this was real.  
"So, obviously I know Mitch, Kirstie, and Scott, but who are you two?"  I asked the last two, Mitch pulled me closer to him so I was sitting next to him.  I wasn't very tall or heavy since I was only fed once a day, if I was lucky.  
"Oh gosh, sorry.  My name's Avi."  The guy with the deep voice and beard stated.  "And that’s Kevin."  He indicated to the black guy.  "Together, the five of us form an acappella group called Pentatonix."  He explained, indicating to Kevin, Mitch, Scott, and Kirstie, and himself.   
"What’s acappella?"  I asked curiously.  They all looked at each other and smiled.    
“It means that we are in a band but we don’t use any instruments, only our voices.”  Mitch replied.  
“Cool.  I’d love to hear you sometime.”  I said, a smile on my face.  That does sound _really_ cool.  
"Shall we give her a demo?"  Scott asked everyone.  They all nodded.  
"What sort of music do you like?"  Mitch asked.  I looked down, kindof embarrassed.  
"Well, I haven't really listened to that much music since I was kidnapped.  When you're locked in a dark basement with nothing but a bed, something you could hardly even call a bathroom, and a tiny closet with old clothes that got washed once every three weeks if I was lucky, you don't really get the time or opportunity to listen to things like music."  I explained.  At this point, I looked beside me to see that  Mitch was crying, obviously heartbroken about what I had to endure these past 11 year.  “Mitchie?”  I asked.  He looked at me; his eyes glistening with tears and obvious tear tracks running down his face.  
"Maia?"  He asked, looking back at me.  
"Hey, it's ok Mitchie.  Thanks to you, I'm home now."  I said softly, putting my hands on his cheeks and wiping his tears with my thumbs.  "I'm home."  I repeated in a soft voice, one that only he would be able to hear.  I then embraced him in another hug, letting him cry into my filthy shirt.  
   
 **SCOTT'S POV**  
   
I've never seen Mitch like this before.  It caused me so much pain to hear what had happened to her while she was kidnapped.  I couldn't even imagine how Mitch would be feeling right now as he and Maia were always really close.  When she was telling us about her living conditions and what she had to endure, my heart broke.  How could someone treat such a beautiful girl like that?  Suddenly, I had an idea.    
"Maia?"  I asked.  Everyone, including Mitch and Maia turned to look at me.  "I have something to ask you."  I said.  
"Yes?"  She asked.  
"I was wondering, would you like to come and live with Mitch and I?"  I offered.  Her face lit up in happiness.    
"I'D LOVE TO!"  She exclaimed.  I noticed that Kevin, Kirstie, and Avi were all smiling by this point.  We were all so happy that Mitch had found his missing sister.  Even through his happy, sassy personality, I always knew that there was a void, no matter how small, in his heart from losing Maia.  Seeing him now, I knew that void had finally been filled.  "Thank you Scott."  She said, giving me a hug.  
"It's fine.  It's amazing to have you back.  You are an awesome person and we can all see how happy you make Mitch."  I said.  She and Mitch grinned at me.  
"OH!  I know what we should do."  Kirstie said out of nowhere.  We all looked at her. "We should play a game so we get to know each other better."  She suggested.  
"How about we go around and ask questions to Maia and she can ask questions about us so we get to know each other?"  Avi suggested.  Everyone agreed.  
“Ok, who wants to start?”  Mitch asked us.  
“OH ME!”  Kirstie exclaimed, putting her hand up and bouncing on the spot. “What sort of things do you like?”  She asked excitedly.  
“Sunshine, reading, being outside.”  I replied.  “I don’t really know much about the outside world since I was locked up for 11 years.  I didn’t even get to go to a real school.  I was homeschooled, and hardly ever let out of my room.  I was 15 before I was actually let out into the sunshine for the first time since I was kidnapped.”  Maia explained.  Everyone looked at her sadly.  
“I’m sorry.”  Kevin said.  
“It’s not your fault Kevin.  No one could have controlled what happened to me apart from my kidnapper.”  Next, it was Kevin’s turn.  
"Ok, Maia, when is your birthday?"  Kevin asked.  
"24th of July 1993.  Exactly a year after Mitch."  Maia replied.  
"So you got a little sister as your first birthday present."  Kevin said to Mitch.  Mitch grinned and nodded at this.   
   
* _A little while later_ *  
   
"Ok, I have a question.  Before he found me, what was Mitch like?"  Maia asked.  
"Mitch is a happy, sassy, outgoing, extremely talented person.  Don't even bother arguing Mitch, all of us know it and we are always trying to get you to believe it."  I said as I saw Mitch open his mouth to protest about the ' _extremely talented_ ' part.  "However, I always noticed whenever I looked in his eyes, that even behind his happy, sassy personality, there was a void in his heart from losing you.  Seeing him now, I know that void has finally been filled.  Our little Mitch is whole again."  I said, smiling at the end of my description.


	3. Chapter 3

**MITCH’S POV**  
   
“I’ll be right back ok?  I need to make a call.”  I said, picking Maia up from my lap and placing her back where I was sitting before.  I walked to my bunk and grabbed my phone so I could call my Mum.  I clicked on my Mum’s contact.  I _need_ to tell my family about me finding Maia as soon as possible.  A few rings later, I heard the lovely voice of my mother echo through the phone.  
“Mitch!  How are you?”  She asked happily.  
“I am better than ever.  I have extremely exciting news for you.”  I said, unable to wipe the grin off my face.  
“What is it darling?”  My Mum asked happily.  
“I found her.”  I said, hoping she would know what I meant.  Mum went silent for a moment.  
“You what?”  Mum whispered in a disbelieving voice.  
“I found her Mum.  I found Maia.”  I replied excitedly.  
“Oh my goodness.  This is amazing.  Can I talk to her?”  Mum asked hopefully.  I could tell that she was about to cry.  
“Of course.  I’ll go get her.”  I replied, walking to the back of the bus, phone in hand.  
“Maia?” I asked, gaining her attention as I got to the door.  
“Yes?”  She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.  I smiled.  
“I’ve got someone on the phone who would like to speak to you.”  I told her, a smile on my face.  I offered the phone to her.   She walked over to me, taking the phone from me, walking out into the hallway.  She looked at the contact and smiled.  She put the phone to her ear at my instruction, and I walked away in order to give her some privacy.  I heard her say one word before she closed the door to the bunk area, which warmed my heart to no end.  
“Mum?”  
   
 **MAIA’S POV**  
   
“Maia?  Is that you?” I heard the wonderful, beautiful voice of my Mum ask.  
“Yes Mum, it’s me, Maia.”  I replied, a tear escaping my eye at hearing my mother’s voice again.  
“Oh my baby girl, I missed you so much.”  She replied.  I could hear the happiness in her voice.  It also sounded like she was about to cry.  
“I missed you too.  So much.  The only thing that kept me going these past 11, almost 12 years was the hope that I would see you, Mitch, Jessa, and Dad again.  I held onto the hope that one day I would escape and see you all again.  It took me all these years, but I finally escaped today.  Mitch found me this morning.  Well, we found each other.”  I said happily.  
“That’s wonderful my darling.”  Mum replied, happiness in her tone.  
“Scott asked me if I wanted to live with him and Mitch and I said yes.  I will visit you when I can but I will mostly be with Mitch and the rest of Pentatonix.  I hope that’s ok.”  I said, slightly nervous.  
“Sweetie, whatever makes you the most comfortable and whatever you wish to do is fine with me.  We are just happy to have you back.”  Mum replied in a kind voice.  I smiled.  God, I missed them.  
   
 **MITCH’S POV**  
   
I am so happy to have my sister back and what’s even better is that we are going to be home soon and our family can finally be together again for the first time in almost 12 years.  
   
 **NEL’S POV**  
( _A/N: Nel is Mitch and Maia’s mother_ )  
   
I can’t believe it.  Our baby girl has been found and we are going to have her home again.  None of us ever gave up hope that we would see her again.  I guess that God must be smiling down upon us in this moment.  Oh my goodness!  I need to tell Mike and Jessa!  
“MIKE!”  I called.  
“YES?”  He called back.  
“COME TO THE KITCHEN PLEASE!”  I called.  A few moments later, Mike walked into the kitchen to see me standing in front of the sink.  
“What is it?”  He asked.  I smiled.  
“I have news.”  I told him.  Before he could say anything else, I spoke again.  “I just got off the phone with Mitch.  He found her.  He found Maia.”  I revealed, a huge smile on my face.  
“She’s coming home?”  Mike whispered, his eyes shining.  
“Yes.”  I said excitedly.  
“Our baby girl is coming home.”  He replied, embracing me in a warm hug.  I don’t know how long we stayed like this because next thing I knew; I heard the front door open.  That must be Jessa since she was visiting for the weekend.  
“Mum!  Dad!  I’m home!”  Jessa called as she entered the house.  She walked into the kitchen to see Mike and I crying and hugging.  “What’s going on?”  She asked in a worried tone.  
“Mitch found Maia.  She is coming home.”  I told her, tears of happiness in my eyes.  
“Really?!”  Jessa asked, excitement and happiness lighting up her face.  
“Yes.”  I confirmed.  “Our baby is coming home.”  
   
 **JESSA’S POV**  
   
My good day just got indescribably better.  I am so excited to see my sister again after 11 years of hoping and praying that she would be alright.  When they pronounced her ‘death’ four years ago, none of us accepted it.  We always believed that she was alive and she would return to us one day.  
   
 **MAIA’S POV**  
   
It was absolutely amazing to talk to my Mum again after all these years.  I missed her so much.  I can’t wait to see her.  I walked back to the back of the bus to join the others, Mitch’s phone in my hand and a grin on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**MAIA’S POV**  
   
We were all sitting around the back of the bus talking and catching up when Kirstie suddenly spoke up.  
“Do you have anything else with you?”  Kirstie asked me.  I was surprised by this sudden change of subject.  
“No.  I never had a phone or money and the clothes that I had were all torn and frayed, like the ones I am wearing now.  These are my newest clothes.”  I replied, kindof embarrassed.  Everyone was silent for a moment before Kirstie spoke up.  
“Ok.  That’s it.  Tomorrow we have a day off and I know exactly how we are going to spend it.”  Kirstie stated.  Everyone looked at her curiously.  “You, Mitch, Scott and I are going shopping.  Avi and Kevin, you can come if you like, but you don’t have to.”  Kirstie said to me.  
“YES!”  Mitch cheered.  
“I’ve never been shopping before.”  I said shyly.  
“Well, you are getting a whole new wardrobe, we’re going to fix your hair, get you a phone, and get you all the essentials.”  Mitch said.  
“You really don’t have to.”  I said blushing.  
“Hun, you’ve probably been wearing the same thing for months, plus you don’t have _anything_ with you.  You can borrow some of my clothes for today and tomorrow, but we are giving you a _full_ makeover tomorrow.  Hair, nails, wardrobe, everything.”  Kirstie stated.  Everyone, including me, knew she was not budging on this.  I smiled at her.  
“Thank you.  All of you, for being so kind to me.”  I said.  “Kindness and caring aren’t things I have received for a long time.”   
   
 **KIRSTIE’S POV**  
   
Looking at Maia, I could see the resemblance between her and Mitch.  To be honest, as soon as Mitch knew that he found Maia, he changed.  He isn’t completely different, but he is much happier and I could tell Scott was right.  Looking at him now, it has become obvious that losing Maia had taken a huge toll on him and he never stopped missing her.   
I knew that Maia would probably be reluctant to trust us again because trust was _not_ a field that she was experienced in.  That was fine with me though.  We needed her to be comfortable around us and two things that were needed for that were trust and friendship.  The best thing for us to do would be to ease her into this lifestyle as best we could.  I mean, it has been a whirlwind for us, but we are going to have to try and make it as smooth a transition for her as possible.  
   
I am sure that all she knows is the worst case scenarios in life, and has hardly any idea what kindness and caring feel like because, for the past 11 years, it doesn’t seem like she has had anyone to give that to her.  It is now up to the five of us to show her the best-case scenarios.  
   
* _The Next Day_ *  
   
 **MAIA’S POV**  
   
I was sleeping in one of the spare bunks, which had now become my bunk, when I felt someone shaking me.  My eyes flew open and a scooted away completely out of instinct, completely forgetting where I was.  I looked up to see Kirstie with a concerned look on her face.  
“Are you alright Maia?”  She asked softly.  
“Yeah, I’m ok.  Sorry, just a habit I seemed to have developed.”  I replied, a small smile on my face.  
“It’s ok.  Well, we are going shopping today and giving you a makeover.”  
“Cool.  Um, would I be able to borrow some of your clothes to go out today seeing as I don’t really want to wear the ones Mitch found me in and look like a homeless person in the middle of a shopping centre.”  I asked.  Kirstie laughed.   
“Of course.  I’ll get some for you.”  She said skipping off to her suitcase to have a look at what I would be able to wear.  
   
* _An Hour Later_ *  
   
Finally everyone was ready.  A certain _someone_ *cough* Mitch *cough* decided to take FOREVER to get ready.  According to him ‘ _A lot of effort goes into looking this good’_.  I sighed.  He’s worse than a girl!  Anyway, we were finally ready to go and Scott drove the four of us (Kirstie, Mitch, Scott, and I) to the mall.  
   
* _At the Mall_ *  
   
Once we parked and got to the mall, I was completely amazed at how _HUGE_ it was!  I was so entranced that I didn’t even notice Kirstie, Mitch, and Scott eyeing me with smirks on their faces.  
   
* _Skip to after the Mall because I am lazy_ *  
   
By the time we were finished – six hours later – I had my hair cut and re-styled, a manicure and a pedicure (Kirstie had them as well), pierced ears, and we ended up with about twelve bags spread across the four of us.  When she said she was going to buy me a whole new wardrobe I didn’t expect _this_ much – eight of the twelve bags alone were mine.  To be fair, Mitch, Scott, and Kirstie did buy a few things for themselves, but still.  
They also bought me a huge suitcase and carry bag to put all the clothes, shoes, makeup, and accessories in.  Mitch also bought me an iPhone 6.  I told him that I only needed something small but he insisted that he wanted to get me one.  God, I felt so bad about them spending all this money on me.  But according to Mitch, he was not going to have his sister looking anything less than a princess (because he was the queen).  We all laughed at this.  
   
* _Back at the bus_ *  
   
Kirstie, Mitch, Scott, and I walked back into the bus with all the bags (we recruited Esther for some help as well).  I personally think we had bought too much but soon after we got to the mall, I found out the other three (especially Scott and Mitch) were shopaholics so I had no chance what so ever.  
“Holy hell, how much did you _buy_?!”  Avi exclaimed.  Kevin just looked at us in shock.  
“Not all of it is mine, but most of it is.  If I had my way, I wouldn’t need this much.”  I said.  
“Maia Katrina Grassi.  I will _not_ have my baby sister looking any less than a princess.  She is related to the queen after all.”  Mitch said sassily.  I rolled my eyes and laughed as he and Kirstie helped me fit all of my new things into my suitcase and pick out an outfit to wear.  
   
* _The Next Day_ *  
   
 **MITCH’S POV**  
   
I woke up coughing, my throat feeling very dry.  Uh oh, this is bad.  I slid out of my bunk to get a water bottle only to discover that, surprisingly; I was the only one awake (well, I assumed so as everyone else’s bunks had the curtains across them – which usually indicated to them being asleep). Hmm, that’s weird; usually someone is awake before me.  Anyway, I walked into the kitchen to get water.  I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and almost downed the whole thing in one go!  A few seconds later, my throat began feeling much better.  I walked back to my bunk, passing Maia as I did so.  I am _so_ happy to have her back.


	5. Chapter 5

* _A few weeks later - Tour over and Maia being reunited with her family_ *

**MITCH’S POV**

Throughout the tour, Maia had become quite close with the rest of Pentatonix. It took her a while, but she finally warmed up to everyone. They had proven to her that we meant no harm to her and we loved her and cared for her in a way that she hasn’t felt since she was kidnapped all those years ago. I always love coming home to Texas, but this time is going to be particularly special. Why you ask? First off all, it’s our last show of tour and our parents will be there. Another thing that will make it special is that Maia, Mum, Dad, Jessa, and I will be together for the first time in 12 years (Yes, 12. The 12 year mark came and went when we were on tour). 

Maia had her arm linked tightly with mine (as she was standing backstage to watch us while we performed) in what I think was nervousness and excitement as we walked with the rest of Pentatonix towards our dressing room where our families would be waiting. Maia and I stopped for a moment and looked at each other taking a deep breath before we entered the dressing room. Once we walked in, my eyes were scanning the crowded dressing room to find my family, and when I finally did, I smiled at their expressions. Their eyes were wide but shining with happiness, and they all had huge smiles on their faces. I felt Maia loosen her death-grip on my arm. I looked at her and noticed that she had seen our family. In seconds, we were bombarded in hugs from our family. I have never felt so happy and complete. I have had many moments in my life where I have felt overwhelmingly ecstatic. Like when Pentatonix won a Grammy, or when That’s Christmas to Me went platinum, or when we won The Sing Off, but none of them compare to this. Having my family finally together for the first time in years was amazing and there was no feeling like it. We all pulled away and Mum, Dad, and Jessa looked at Maia. Mum, Dad, and Jessa all congratulated me on an amazing performance and told me that they were so proud of me. They then turned to Maia. I knew she was going to get lots of attention, and rightfully so, but I didn’t mind. I had my family together and that was all that mattered to me. I looked over at my Mum to see her caressing Maia’s cheek after hugging me.

“Oh my baby. Look at you! You’re so beautiful!” Our Mum said lovingly, caressing Maia’s cheek before bringing her into another hug. I smiled at this. I have never seen everyone in my family so happy. I understand how they feel because I felt the same way when I first found her; I still do to this day.

My family was whole for the first time in 12 years.

* _Later - At Home_ *

**MAIA’S POV**

It was amazing to see my family again. I was so nervous at the airport before I saw them, but the second they came into view, the nervousness evaporated and I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face. Right now, we are at home and I was cooking dinner with my mother, something I have wanted to do for a long time.

“It’s so amazing to have you back Maia. We always knew you were alive, despite what the police said. I knew that one day you would find your way back to us.” My Mum said kindly.  
“You really need to thank Mitch more than me. I just ran away the second my kidnapper wasn’t looking. Mitch was the one who took me back to the bus when I ran into him and fell unconscious. He could have just left me there, but he didn’t. Even though he didn’t initially know who I was since I have changed quite a bit since I last saw him, he still took me back. I got away, but he found me and saved me.” I explained. Mum smiled at this. I could see the pride and gratitude on her face for Mitch.   
“Regardless of who did it, you’re home and safe and that’s all that matters.” She said softly, her eyes filling with happiness and tears. I smiled, tears filling my eyes for the millionth time today and embracing her in a hug. I would never get tired of these hugs. I pulled away and we got back to work.

* _Later – Sitting at the table eating_ *

**JESSA’S POV**

This was the best dinner I have had in a long time. I was so happy to be together with my younger brother and sister again. I missed this. I wonder what happened to her while she was kidnapped? Actually, I don’t want her to tell me. It’ll bring up bad memories for her and I want her to feel safe and happy now that she is home. Mitch probably knows though. I’ll ask him later.

* _Later – Jessa and Mitch in Mitch’s bedroom_ *

“Mitch?” I asked. This attracted his attention.  
“Yes?” He replied, raising an eyebrow.  
“I was wondering. Do you know what happened to Maia while she was kidnapped? I wasn’t going to ask her because I thought it would bring up painful memories but I thought you might know.” I asked. Immediately, Mitch’s face paled and he looked away. That look was all I needed to confirm my suspicions.   
“I don’t think you want to know.” I heard Mitch say lowly, looking down at his hands.   
“You can tell me Mitchie.” I replied.  
“As long as you promise you won’t tell Maia that I told you.” He replied.  
“I promise.” I said, meaning the words that I had just said.

He then recounted to me pretty much what Maia had told him about her time with her kidnappers. From her living conditions to how she was treated. By the time he was finished, we were both in tears. All I can say is that I am SO glad that she is back with us (both because she is away from all that now, and that we missed her so much). 

Mitch and I agreed that there was no way we were going to tell our parents about this until Maia was ready to tell everyone, and even then we would let her tell her side of the story. 

\---

Maia's outfit: <https://www.polyvore.com/lost_found_maia_mitch_reuniting/set?id=175927422>


	6. Chapter 6

* _A Week Later – Maia and Mitch Leaving Home Again_ *

**MAIA’S POV**

We were going back to LA today and I was quite sad to be leaving my family only a week after I got them back, but I knew that living with Mitch and Scott was going to be my best option.  I knew I would always be with one or both of them and they knew this as well, but they were more than happy to welcome me into their home and take care of me.  I am grateful to both of them for it.  I honestly feel really safe with them, especially when they/we are on tour as we are never in the same place for more than a day or two.  I am actually really looking forward to living in LA with Mitch and Scott.  They have both told me that they live with Scott’s boyfriend, Alex, as well as three other guys named Chris, Hayden, and Justin.  They also have a sphynx cat named Wyatt Blue Grassi-Hoying.  They showed me a picture of him and he is so cute. 

* _Landing in LA – At the Airport_ *

**MAIA’S POV**

The six of us (Pentatonix and I) were currently waiting for our luggage at the bad carousels, and I am actually really nervous to meet Mitch and Scott’s roommates.  I am sure they will be very nice, but I’m just worried that they won’t like me or that they’ll be mean to me.  No, Maia, don’t think like that.  Mitch and Scott wouldn’t live with them if they thought they were bad people.  I noticed that Mitch was looking at me with concern.  I knew he could tell I was nervous.

“It’s ok Maia.  You’ll be fine.  Our roommates are really nice and they’re not going to hurt you.  I promise.”

“I know.  But you’ll have to give me a little bit of time to warm up to them.  I know they won’t be bad people since you guys live with them and I know you wouldn’t live with anyone you thought was bad, but don’t expect me to trust them right away.  You know it took me a while to trust the rest of Pentatonix and they are basically your second family.  I’m just nervous that they won’t like me.  That’s all.”  I explained.

“Honey, you don’t need to be nervous.  They are really nice guys.  I completely understand that you won’t trust them straight away and that is perfectly fine.  You can tell them about what happened to you if you want.  I promise they won’t judge you.”  

* _Back at the House_ *

It was about 7:00pm when we finally got back to the apartment with the seven bags we had between the three of us (three for Mitch, two for Scott, and two for me).  It was quite a journey but we finally made it home.  The boys had told me that I’d be staying in their spare room until they could redecorate it to become my room.  

When we walked in the door I noticed that the room was empty.  I saw Mitch and Scott look at each other and smirk.  Uh oh.  We put our stuff down and Scott closed the door quietly behind us.  

“One…two…three…”  Mitch mouthed to Scott.  On three, they both sung at the top of their voices. 

“WE’RE HOOOOOOME!!!”  They sang.  I giggled at this.  They both smiled at me and we suddenly heard lots of footsteps coming from upstairs and doors opening.  A few moments later, four very tall, muscly men were running over to hug us with big smiles on their faces.  I wasn’t sure which one was which though, although I could tell one who kissed Scott was Alex.   _That_ was obvious.  It was also really cute.  Suddenly, one of them noticed me.

“And who might you be?”  He asked.  This caught the attention of all five other boys.  Before I could answer, Mitch did it for me. 

“This is my sister, Maia.  She’s the one I was telling you about.  The one who is coming to live with us.”  He stated.

“OH!  Ok, sorry about that.  Hi, I’m Hayden.”  He replied, sticking out his hand for me to shake with a smile on his face.  I did so slightly hesitantly.  I’d gone into shy mode.  I was around new people so that wasn’t unusual.  “Hey, it’s ok.  We’re not gonna hurt you.”  He said kindly, coming down to my level with a smile on his face.  Chris, Justin, and Alex then introduced themselves.

“So why have you suddenly come to LA to live with 6 guys?  Just out of curiosity.”  Chris asked.  I looked at Mitch with a slight frown on my face.  “Did you not tell them why I was coming to live with you?”  I asked Mitch.

“No.  I though you might want to tell them that.”  He said kindly, sending me a smile.  Suddenly, the smiles on Alex, Chris, Justin, and Hayden’s faces disappeared.

“Is everything ok?”  Alex asked carefully.  I looked down at my feet and then back up at the four expectant faces standing above me.

“Can I talk to y’all for a minute?  There’s something you should know about me.”  They all nodded and we went over to sit on the couches, Chris turning off the TV.  I took a deep breath before I began.  “Ok, first thing before I say anything else, you should know that I don’t think you’re bad people at all, because I know that Scott and Mitch wouldn’t live with people they considered to be bad or couldn’t trust, but just know that I don’t trust people easily, so don’t be surprised if I take a while to warm up to you guys.  Don’t take it personally, there is a very valid reason behind my lack of trust in people.”  I paused as what I was about to tell them was still a very fresh and nasty memory.  Mitch sensed that I was nervous and sad so he put his hand on mine and started rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb in order to comfort me.  I looked up at him and he gave me a soft smile, nodding for me to continue.

“It’s alright sweetheart, you can tell us.  We won’t judge you.”  Hayden said in a kind, comforting voice.  I smiled slightly.  I took another deep breath to steady my breathing.  I looked down at my lap as I spoke because I didn’t want to see their reactions.

“I’ll start from the beginning.  When I was 10 years old, I was kidnapped.  It was about a month after Mitch and my birthday; we share the same birthday but a year apart.  I went through my teenage years expecting only the worst from people because that’s what I always got.  I was subjected to things that no one should ever have to experience and I lived in a basement for years with only a bed, a rocking chair, a small closet which had hardly any clothes, some books, and something you could hardly even call a bathroom.  I was rarely taken outside and when I was, I was always,  _always_  watched.  The reason I am so skinny is because I was lucky if I had a meal a day, and I only escaped a few months ago.  My kidnapper took his eyes off me for a second and I ran.  I ran as fast as I could to I don’t even know where.  I only stopped when I ran into Mitch, literally.  He then took me back to the bus, as I was unconscious at the time.  We reunited, and the rest is history.  I will say that I took a few weeks to trust even Pentatonix as for almost 12 years I had only been exposed to horrible things and the worst case scenarios, so I had a very dark view on the world and people in general, but Mitch, Scott, Kirstie, Kevin, and Avi all made it their mission to show me the best case scenarios in life to change my perspective and make me trust them.  It took a few weeks, but eventually they gained my trust.”  I explained.  Just then, I covered my face with my hands and burst into tears.

**HAYDEN’S POV**

Mitch was currently holding Maia in attempts to calm her down while Alex, Justin, Chris, and I just sat in shock at what she had just told us.  I can’t believe she had to go through that.  I understand why she doesn’t trust us just yet.  I am perfectly happy to earn her trust, no matter how long it takes.  She seems like such a strong girl to have gone through all of that and still come out sane.  Not many people would be able to do that.  I can’t even imagine what that must have been like.  I was the first to recover from my shock and I got up and walked over to Maia.  When I got over to her and Mitch, I knelt down so I was just blow eye level with her.

“Hey, you don’t need to cry sweetheart.  You’re safe here with us.  We won’t hurt you, I promise.”  I said softly.  “I don’t mind if you don’t trust us yet.  That is perfectly understandable.  You take as long as you need to.  Chris, Justin, Alex, and I are here for you whenever you need us.  You’ll be safe with all of us and we won’t let anything happen to you.”  I added.  My tone was soft, like one you would use to calm and reassure a child.  She looked at me with red, puffy eyes and sent me a small smile.  I smiled back.

I looked up at Mitch and Scott and noticed them looking at me with grateful smiles. 

“Thank you Hayden.”  She said timidly a small smile on her face.

“Anytime sweetheart.”  I replied, a smile on my face.

A comfortable silence fell upon us before Justin spoke up.

“Pizza and a movie marathon anyone?”  He asked.  Smiles appeared on all of our faces and there was a chorus of “yes” from everyone.

“Maia chooses first since she is new here.”  Chris stated.  She then blushed.

“I, um, I’m not really familiar with many movies.  How about one of you guys chooses a movie that I absolutely  _NEED_ to see and if I have seen it I’ll let you know.  Ok?”  She asked.  We all looked at each other and nodded.

“Ok, let’s set this up.  Mitch, you go and order pizza, you know our usual orders.  Alex, you and Maia set up movies.  Justin, Chris, Scott, and I will get the bags and bring them upstairs to everyone’s rooms.  Maia’s bags go in the guest room as we are gonna turn that into her room.”  I stated.  Everyone nodded and we went off to do our various jobs.

* _The Next Day_ *

**MAIA’S POV**

It was currently the weekend and everyone was doing their own thing.  The only people who were home were currently Mitch, Scott, Alex, and I.  Hayden, Justin, and Chris had gone off somewhere, I’m not sure where.  I thought this might be a good time to talk to Alex.  I looked around the house and found him in the lounge room watching TV.

“Alex?”  I asked.  He looked up at me a bit surprised.

“Maia!  What can I do for you?”  He asked, looking over at me.

“Can I talk to you for a moment please?”  I asked timidly.  He looked a bit surprised.

“Absolutely.”  He replied, turning off the TV and indicating to me to sit next to him.  I walked over and sat down next to him.  “So, what did you want to talk about?”  He asked.

“I wanted to thank you.”  I stated.  He looked at me with shock on his face.

“For what?”  He asked with confusion.

“For making Scott so happy.  He is a happy person in general but when he is around you it is different.  He is even happier when he is around or even talking to you.”  I stated.  “From what he has told me, you seem like an amazing person who is perfect for him.  Another thing that I love is that you don’t seem phased or bothered by how close Mitch and Scott are.  Even though I know their relationship is purely platonic, you also seem to understand that whereas others may not.”  I said.  He looked at me shocked for a moment, but then a smile graced his face.

“Thank you for that Maia.  You’re right, I am really happy with Scott and I would honestly do anything for him.  I know Mitch and Scott’s relationship is purely platonic.  Unbelievably close, but platonic none the less.  They have both assured me of that fact on multiple occasions.  I believe them though so I don’t see the point of creating unnecessary drama over it.”  He said with a smile on his face.  I smiled at this.

\---

_Maia's outfit:<https://www.polyvore.com/lost_found_maia_arriving_in/set?id=177366980>_


	7. Chapter 7

* _A few days later_ *  
   
 **HAYDEN’S POV**  
   
Scott and Mitch were at a Pentatonix rehearsal, and Justin, Alex, and Chris were out with friends, so it was just Maia and I at home.  Scott, Mitch, Justin, Alex, Chris, and I had an agreement that if Maia was at home, which she currently was, at least one of us would be there with here because she still had a fear of being alone in case her kidnapper would find her and take her away again.  I had invited my girlfriend, Kellie, over since I couldn’t go out (which I didn’t have a problem with as it meant a day of movies and cuddling with my gorgeous girlfriend).  Maia was asleep when Scott and Mitch left cause they had an early rehearsal so when she awoke to find her brother and one of her best friends gone, she freaked out.  Kellie and I managed to calm her down by telling her where they were and that she wouldn’t be alone because we were here.  
   
Kellie and I were cuddling on the couch watching a movie when I heard something beautiful echo through the house.  It was coming from upstairs so it could only be Maia.  Was she…singing?  All of us had grown used to Scott and Mitch randomly singing around the house (we loved it), but this was a completely new voice.   
“Do you hear that?”  I asked Kellie.  She was very quiet and listened for a moment then nodded.  I paused the movie and we both silently got up and walked upstairs and towards Maia’s room.  
   
As we got closer I could hear that she was singing _I Need Your Love_ by Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding.  I pushed open her door gently so as to not make a noise.  
   
… _I’ve been a stranger ever since we fell apart,_  
 _And I feel so helpless here,_  
 _Watch my eyes they fill with fear,_  
 _Tell me do you feel the same?_  
 _Hold me in your arms again_  
   
 _I need your love_  
 _I need your time_  
 _When everything’s wrong_  
 _You make it right_  
 _I feel so high_  
 _I come alive_  
 _I need to be free with you tonight,_  
 _I need your love_  
   
 _Am I dreaming?_  
 _Will I ever find you now?_  
 _I walk in circles but I’ll never figure out_  
 _What I mean to you,_  
 _Do I belong?_  
 _I try to fight this but I know I’m not that strong_  
 _And I feel so helpless here,_  
 _Watch my eyes they fill with fear,_  
 _Tell me do you feel the same?_  
 _Hold me in your arms again_  
   
 _I need your love_  
 _I need your time_  
 _When everything’s wrong_  
 _You make it right_  
 _I feel so high_  
 _I come alive_  
 _I need to be free with you tonight,_  
 _I need your love_  
 _I need your love_  
   
 _All the years,_  
 _All the times_  
 _You have never been to blame,_  
 _Now my eyes are open and now my heart is close to tears,_  
 _All the tears,_  
 _All the lies,_  
 _All the ways I’ve been trying to make a change_  
 _Now my eyes are open_  
   
 _I need your love_  
 _I need your time_  
 _When everything’s wrong_  
 _You make it right_  
 _I feel so high_  
 _I come alive_  
 _I need to be free_  
   
I couldn’t speak, I just stood there looking like a goldfish.  She was _AMAZING!_   I can’t believe she had never sung for us before or even told us that she _could_ sing!  She turned around and spotted Kellie and I in the doorway, a blush immediately appearing on her face.  
“Y-you heard that?”  She asked timidly.  
“Yeah.  You’re amazing!”  I exclaimed.  
“Thank you.”  She said in a small voice, biting her lip.  
“You have a serious set of lungs on you girl.  It’s awesome.”  Kelly piped up from beside me.   
“You should do something with Scott and Mitch for Superfruit.  You know, one of their performance song medley things.”  I added.  
“You think so?”  Maia asked.  
“Yeah!”  Kellie and I both said in unison.  Maia smiled at this.  
   
* _3 hours later – Scott and Mitch get home_ *  
   
 **MITCH’S POV**  
   
Scott and I walked through the door to see Hayden and his girlfriend, Kellie, cuddled up on the couch watching a movie (I couldn’t tell which one).   
“Hey guys.”  Scott greeted them.  They looked over at us and smiled.  
“Heya.  How was rehearsal?”  Hayden asked.  
“Not bad.  How was your day so far?”  Scott asked.  
“Pretty good.  I have a bone to pick with you two though.  First, why then _hell_ did you not tell us that Maia could sing like a pro?  And second, you may want to apologize to her.”  Hayden stated.  Scott and I looked at each other.  
“What?  Why?”  Scott asked, confusion present in his voice and on his face.  
“You were gone when she woke up this morning and she _freaked out_.  She thought you’d abandoned her.  It took Kellie and I ages to calm her down and reassure her that you hadn’t left her and you were just at rehearsal.”  Hayden scolded us.  My eyes went wide and I bolted upstairs.  I could only imagine the fear that must have caused her.  I knocked lightly on Maia’s door.  I heard a small “ _Yes?_ ”  Echo from inside the room.  
“Maia, it’s Mitchie.  Can I come in?”  A second later, the door flung open and Maia was clutching onto me tightly, like I was going to disappear or something.  
“I thought you’d left me.”  She said softly.  
“Aww, baby, I’d never do that!  I just found you; I’m not letting anyone take you away from me.  I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that Scott and I were going to rehearsal.”  I said, pulling her into a comforting hug.  I pulled away and got lifted her chin up lightly so she was looking in my eyes.  “How about this.  From now on, unless it’s on a date or to a meeting, everywhere I go, you go?”  I suggested.  She nodded rapidly, obviously not trusting her voice, and her face lit up in happiness.  She hugged me tighter than anything.  I smiled and hugged her back.  
“How was rehearsal?”  She asked randomly.  
“It was pretty good.  We got a lot done which was awesome.”  I replied with a smile.  “So I hear Hayden and Kellie now know you sing.”  
“Yeah.  They caught me singing _I Need Your Love_ , the original version, and thought my voice was amazing.”  She explained.  
“Well, they’re right.”  I stated.  
“Shut up Mitch.”  She replied with a smirk, giving me a playful shoulder bump.  
“Don’t think you can out-sass me Missy.”  I said, half playful, half sassy.  “You have nothing on the Queen of sass.”  I stated.  
“Oh really?”  She asked, raising her eyebrows.  
“Ok, I’m gonna cool this inevitable sass battle before it goes too far.”  A voice said from the doorway.  We both turned our heads to see Scott standing in the doorway looking at us with his non-existent eyebrows raised.  
“SCOTTIE!”  Maia exclaimed before running over to hug Scott.  Scott picked her up as he hugged her seeing as he was about a foot taller than her.  After a few seconds, he put her down.  
“Hey Maia-moo.  How has your day been so far?”  Scott asked looking down at her, a smile on his face.  She shrugged.  
“Apart from the incident of me having a breakdown because you guys were gone when I woke up this morning, it has been pretty uneventful.”  Maia explained.  
“Well, that uneventfulness is soon going to turn into eventfulness.”  I stated.  
“What do you mean?”  Maia asked carefully.  
“We’re going shopping.”  Scott stated, a smile on his face, but you could hear there was a tone of ‘ _this is not up for discussion_ ’ in his voice.  
“So soon?”  She asked, referring to the time we took her shopping only just two weeks prior to now.  
“Well, the only clothes you have are the ones that we bought on tour, which are nowhere near enough.  You need more in your wardrobe honey.  Especially more shoes and accessories.”  I explained.  Scott nodded.  
“Get dressed, we’re going shopping.”


	8. Chapter 8

* _Time Skip – After Shopping_ *

**MAIA’S POV**

Scott, Mitch, and I arrived home with so much stuff.  I swear, I have never _ever_ had this many clothes.  In this one closet, I think I have more clothes than I have had in the past 22 years of my life COMBINED!  To be fair though, I only had about 10 pairs of clothes during the period when I was kidnapped.  _Not_ including the slutty outfits _he_ would make me wear for his viewing pleasure.  I shudder at the memory.

“I swear you guys have bought me more clothes and shoes in the past few weeks alone than I have owned in the past 22 _years_ of my life COMBINED!  Seriously, in the space of a few weeks you guys have bought me SO many clothes.  I feel bad for not being able to pay you back.”  I said to the two as we put the stuff down in my room.  They quickly spun around and looked at me with serious faces.  Mitch took my hands in his.

“Maia, trust me, this is of absolutely NO inconvenience to us.  You should see how many clothes _I_ have in _my_ closet.  You don’t have to feel bad about not being able to pay us back. You being here, safe and happy, is more important than anything to us.  Money is of no value when it comes to family."  Mitch said, gazing into my deep brown eyes, the ones that were identical to his own.  Tears filled my eyes.

“Absolutely.  Just having you here is payment enough.  We are more than happy to buy our Princess anything that she needs.”  Scott added, putting a hand on my shoulder. 

**SCOTT’S POV**

Seeing Mitch and Maia together is so beautiful.  Even though I only knew her for a year before she was kidnapped, she became like a little sister to me in that year. Wherever Mitch was, Maia was not far behind, which I did not mind at all.  I saw how it affected Mitch when she disappeared.  He would cry himself to sleep at night and have random sobbing fits – ones which only his Mum, Jessa, Kirstie, or I could calm him down from.  It hurt both of us when this happened.  His sobbing fits happened less as the years went on, but up until he found her, there would still be nights when he would come into my room, tears streaming down his face or I would hear him sobbing from his room and I'd have to hold him until he calmed down (which sometimes took hours depending on how bad his sobbing fit was) as I was the only one who would be able to calm him.  It had happened so many times that I now knew exactly what his symptoms were leading up to one.  Mitch and I had told Alex about this so he knew what was going on when I would be up late at night cradling a sobbing Mitch.  All we told him though was that it was from a traumatic experience when we were growing up.  I think he has figured out now that it was because of Maia.

 

* _Later – everything unpacked_ *

 

I looked at my watch to see that it was almost 6:23pm.  Wow, had we really been at this for 5 hours?  Then again, Mitch and I have gone longer on various shopping adventures.

“I’m hungry.  Food anyone?”  I asked once everything had been unpacked.

“YES!”  Mitch and Maia replied in unison.  I began laughing as they jumped up and down like little kids.  We then all made our way downstairs to see what there was to eat.

**JUSTIN’S POV**

I was sitting downstairs watching TV with Alex, Hayden, and Chris whilst Scott, Mitch, and Maia were unpacking their shopping haul.  Suddenly, I hear a thud of footsteps running upstairs and down the steps.  We looked upstairs in unison and smiled.  Suddenly, Mitch and Maia came sprinting downstairs and straight to the kitchen, with Scott following slowly behind them with an affectionate smile on his face, shaking his head slowly in an amused manner.  It was so cute.  I got up and walked over to them.

“What’s with all the sprinting and energy?”  I asked Scott.

“I mentioned food and this was the reaction I got.”  He explained.  “One minute they were all cute and sentimental, and the next they are like 5 year old kids on a really bad sugar high.  I don’t know what’s wrong with them.”  He added.

“Well, we better get them some food then.”

 

* _A little while later – after food_ *

 

**MITCH’S POV**

I still feel a little bit guilty about leaving Maia here with only Hayden and Kellie this morning and her having a panic attack because Scott and I were gone.  She has assured me that she forgives me, but I can’t help feeling guilty.

“Katrina?  Are you ok?”  Scott asked me.  I must have been daydreaming because I snapped out of my trance and looked up at him.

“I’m fine Lucy.  Just thinking.”  I replied.

“About what Honeybee?”  Scott asked, sitting down next to me.

“I still feel a bit guilty about leaving Maia this morning when we went to rehearsal.  Even Esther asked where she was.  When I saw her reaction when we got home, I immediately wanted her to be with wherever I go now.  I can’t stand to see that look on her face when I came back.  I want her to be safe and happy and I know she isn’t if she’s by herself.”  I explained.

“It’s ok.  She forgave you remember?  She’s not mad, because you came back to her.”  Scott replied.

“I know, but I still feel bad.”  I said sadly.  He knew that he was fighting a losing battle trying to cheer me up with words so he tried something else.  He embraced me in one of his comforting hugs that he always gives me when something is wrong or I need someone to comfort me.  I immediately nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck.  This was the position we were always in whenever he needed to comfort me, especially when I was having one of my attacks. 

**ALEX’S POV**

I noticed Scott was giving Mitch one of his “comfort hugs”.  I always love seeing them like that.  Not because Mitch is sad, but because they are literally the cutest thing ever (#bestfriendgoals).  I walked over to them and put a hand on Mitch’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong Mitch?”  I asked softly.  Scott lifted his head to look at me, Mitch still holding onto him tightly.

“He feels bad about leaving Maia alone with only Hayden and Kellie this morning even though she has already forgiven us.”  Scott explained.  I smiled sadly.  Just then, an idea popped into my mind.

“I’ll be right back.”  I mouthed to Scott.  He nodded and focused his attention back on Mitch.  I walked quickly up to Maia’s room and knocked on her door. 

“Who is it?”  I heard through the door.

“It’s Alex.  Maia, I need you to come downstairs.  Mitch is sad and we need you to help Scott cheer him up.”  I explained.  The door was open before I even finished my sentence.

“Where is he?”  Maia asked, looking up at me.

“He’s in the living room with Scott.”  I stated.  With that, she rushed downstairs.  I looked at her as she ran off, a small smile on my face, before closing her bedroom door and heading to Scott and my room.

**MAIA’S POV**

After Alex told me about Mitch, I was sprinting downstairs (and I _didn’t_ trip down the stairs!).  I couldn’t have him sad.  Why was he sad?  I got to the living room and saw Scott and Mitch hugging.  But this was no ordinary hug.  This was what Alex called one of Scott’s “comfort hugs” which appears when a person, especially Mitch or Alex, is in need of comfort.  

“Mitchie?”  I asked in a small voice. Mitch looked up at me with a sad face.  He wasn't crying, he was just...sad.  “What's wrong big brother?”  I asked softly

“I just...I feel really bad about leaving you alone this morning.  I'm sorry we left without you.  We shouldn't have done that.  What if something bad had happened?  What if-” I cut him off.

“Mitchie, it's alright.  You don't have to feel bad.  You came back and that's all that matters.  Nothing happened to me, and I wasn't alone.  Hayden and Kellie were here.  I forgave you before you even came home.  Don't worry big brother, you have nothing to be sad about.”  I said, trying to comfort him.  He didn't say anything, but what he did do was latch onto me and hugs me really, really tightly.  It was like the way I hugged him when we reunited.  Like I was going to disappear.

“I like it when you call me big brother...baby sister.”  He whispered to me.  I smiled at this.

“Well then I should call you that more often, shouldn't I?”  I asked.  He laughed and I looked over at Scott (and Alex who was sitting next to him).  I noticed that they had affectionate smiles on their faces as they were looking at us.

 

* _A little while later_ * 

 

**SCOTT'S POV**

Mitch and Maia were up in Maia's room hanging out while I was cuddling on the couch with Alex watching a movie.

“It's amazing seeing the relationship that Maia and Mitch have with each other.  I've never seen Mitch this happy.  He changed since Maia got back, in a good way of course.”  Alex said, a smile on his face as he thought about it.  

“It is.  The last time I saw Mitch this happy was when the three of us were together the day before she was kidnapped."  I explained.  “Before Maia was kidnapped, wherever Mitch went, Maia was there as well, and vice versa.  They were so close, and even though I only knew her for a year before she was kidnapped, she became like a younger sister to me.”  I explained, a hint of nostalgia in my voice.

“That is so sweet.”  He said, smiling at my comment.

“It is.  You know how Mitch sometimes has those random outbursts where he just starts sobbing uncontrollably and I am the only one who can calm him down?”  I asked.  Alex nodded.

“Yeah, you told me they were from a traum- oh my gosh is Maia's kidnapping the reason?!”  Alex said, eyes widening, finally figuring it out.  Don't get me wrong, he's not clueless or anything like that.  Mitch and I just never told him what the real reason was before.  No one outside Mitch, Kirstie, our families, or I knew about Maia in the first place so it was understandable.

“Yes.  He has had these outbursts ever since she was kidnapped.  They have gotten less frequent over the years, but, as you know, they still happened occasionally.  I just hope that now that we have her back, they will go away completely.  It tires him out majorly when he has one.”  I explained.

“Poor thing."  Alex said.  “Have you told Maia about this?”  He asked.

“No, she doesn't need to know unless he has another one.  If he does, we'll tell her, but otherwise there is no need to give her something else to worry about.”  I said.

“Fair enough.”  He replied.  


**ALEX’S POV**

  
Now it all makes sense.  The trauma in Mitch’s past that they told me about was Maia’s kidnapping.  I hate seeing Mitch upset (especially when he is in a sobbing state) and whenever I see Scott holding Mitch in an attempt to calm him down and tell him that everything is going to be alright, it tugs at my heartstrings.  Imagine seeing your boyfriend or girlfriend attempting to comfort their best friend, who was sobbing their heart out and you don’t know why.  You want to help, but you don’t know how.  I hope that now that Maia is back in Mitch’s life, he won’t have these sobbing fits because I hate seeing him so sad.  

\---

_Maia's outfit:<https://www.polyvore.com/lost_found_maia_chapter/set?id=181507875>_


	9. Chapter 9

**MAIA’S POV**  
   
I had a song that I had been listening to a lot because it reminded me of Mitch and I just had an idea, but I need the rest of Pentatonix if it is going to happen.  I need to find Scott to get him to distract Mitch whilst I get hold of the rest of Pentatonix.  I’ll say that I want to spend some time with Kevin and Avi.  I’ll have to call them first though.  
   
I got my phone and scrolled through it to find Kevin’s number.  I immediately clicked on it and put the phone to my ear, making sure to lock my door in case Mitch randomly came in, which he sometimes does.  Thankfully, Mitch and Scott were filming Superfruit so they wouldn’t be done for a while.  The phone rang three times before Kevin answered it.  
“Hey Maia!  How are you?”  He asked happily.  Someone must be on cloud 9 about something – I’ll ask him about it later.  
“Hey Kevin!  I’m good.  I hate to ask this, but I have a favour to ask and I can’t tell Mitch about it.”  I replied in a sly tone.  
“What can I do for you?”  He asked.  
“I’ve been listening to this song a lot and it reminds me of Mitch.  I was wondering if it would be possible for me to surprise him and sing it to him at one of your shows but have you guys back me up instead of music?”  I asked.  
“Awww!  That is too cute!  I’d love it.  I can’t wait to surprise Mitch with it.  He’ll love it.”  
“Scott and Mitch are filming Superfruit at the moment so is it ok if you, Avi, Kirstie and I meet up at your place to talk about it and I’ll tell Scott about it tonight when I get the chance?”  I asked.  
“Absolutely.  Avi and I aren’t doing anything, and I am pretty sure Kirstie is free as well.  Call her and ask though.  I can come and pick you up if you like.”  
“That would be wonderful.  Thank you.”  I thanked him.  “I’ll call Kirstie and you tell her to meet up at your place, and then let Scott and Mitch know that I am going to visit you guys ok?”  I asked.  
“Sure.  I’ll be over in about 15 minutes.”  Kevin replied.  We then said our goodbyes and I hung up, immediately scrolling down to find Kirstie’s name, clicking on it once I did.  After two rings she picked up.  
“HEY MAIA!”  She screamed.  _What’s with the screaming?_  
“Hey Kirstie.  What’s with the screaming?”  
“Oh nothing, just playing with Olaf.  What’s up?”  
“I called Kevin a few minutes ago because I had an idea, but Mitch can’t know about it.”  
“Go on.”  
“Well, we were wondering if you would join us?  Kevin is picking me up to take me to his and Avi’s place so we can talk about my plan.  I’ll tell Scott tonight when I get home, if I can get him alone that is.  I need the rest of Pentatonix, that being you, Scott, Kevin, and Avi to help me with my plan.”  I stated.  
“I’m down.  I’ll head over to Kevin and Avi’s now.  I’ll see you there.”  She replied.  I walked towards Mitch’s room in order to tell Scömìche that I would be heading over to Kevin and Avi’s place to hang out with them and that Kevin was picking me up.  I heard them talking and I assumed that they were already filming.  I knocked on Mitch’s door.  
“WE’RE FILMING!!!!”  I heard Mitch scream through the door.  I pushed the door open.  
“Hello to you too big brother.”  I said sarcastically.   
“Sorry babes, I didn’t know it was you.”  He apologized.  
“That’s fine Mitchie.  I just wanted to let you know that I am going over to Kevin and Avi’s place to hang out with them.  Kevin is picking me up in about 10 minutes.”  I said smirking.   
“Love you shirt by the way.”  Scott said, referring to my crop to that said “ _Me? Sarcastic? Never_.”  I laughed.  
“Thanks. I’ll have my phone with me so call me if you need anything.”  I said with a smile.   
“Ok buttercup, have fun!”  Mitch and Scott smiled at me in unison.  I waved and exited Mitch’s room, closing the door behind me.   
   
* _At Kevin and Avi’s house_ *  
   
“So you said something about having a plan to surprise Mitch?”  Kirstie asked.  
“Yeah, so, as I explained to Kevin, I heard a song the other day and the lyrics remind me of Mitch.  I was wondering if it would be ok if you could help me sing it to him?  I want it to be a cappella but I would need you guys to back me up.”  I explained.  I could tell all three of them loved the idea by the way they were smiling at me.  
“What song?”  Avi asked.  
“Flashlight by Jessie J.”  I revealed.  
“THAT IS SO CUTE!”  Kirstie squealed, a huge smile on her face.  
“I agree.”  Kevin added, grinning.  
“Ok, now that that is out of the way, can you sing it for us?  We haven’t actually heard you sing.”  Avi stated.  
“I have!”  Kirstie piped up.  I rolled my eyes.  
“Yeah, but I was 8 years old at the time!”  
“Details, details.”  She said dismissively.  
“Regardless, can you sing for us?”  
“Sure.  First verse and chorus?”  I asked.  They all nodded.  I closed my eyes and began singing.  
   
[youtube.com/watch?v=UEEKjsmnG7o](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEEKjsmnG7o)  
   
_When tomorrow comes  
I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of  
The things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
  
And though the road is long  
I look up to the sky  
And in the dark I found, lost hope that I won't fly  
And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along  
  
I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight_  
_you're my flashlight_  
   
I opened my eyes to see them looking at me in shock.  
“You’re even better than I remembered.”  Kirstie said with a huge grin on her face.  
“Thanks Kirst.”  I said smiling.  
“That was amazing Maia.”  Kevin complimented me.  
“It was.”  Avi added.  They all had smiles on their faces.  
“Thanks everyone.  Now, arranging it.  We’ll update Scott when we can get him without Mitch.”  I instructed.  
“That won’t be easy.  They are attached at the hip.”  Avi pointed out.  
“Kirstin?”  I asked slyly, a smirk on my face.  
“Wait…I know that smirk.  It’s the same one Mitch uses when he wants to do something sneaky.”  She replied warily.  
“I was just going to ask you to take Mitch on a shopping trip tomorrow, just the two of you, as long as you can.  Kevin, Avi, and I will update Scott on what the arrangement is.  Text us when you are heading home and if Mitch gets suspicious about anything.”  I suggested.  
“Done.”  She said with a smile.  
   
* _Later – back at Scömìche’s house_ *  
   
Kevin dropped me home at around 4pm (I got to Kevin and Avi's place around 11).  It was difficult to arrange the piece without Scott, but we did our best.  Once Scott knew about it, it would come together a bit better.  
Once I walked inside I was greeted with a bone-crushing hug, which almost knocked me over, from Mitch.  
"I MISSED YOU!"  He said, spinning me around in circles.  I started laughing.  
"I was gone for 5 hours.  It was no time at all.  I told you I would be ok.  Kevin and Avi say hello too."  I replied, a smile on my face.  He then put me down and looked down at me.  
"5 hours is still too long."  He retorted sassily.  I rolled my eyes.  "Don't roll your eyes at me missy."  
"What're you going to do about it?"  I sassed back.  He gave me an evil smirk before raising his hands and wiggling his fingers.   
"This."  He said.  Before I could escape, he lunged at me and pinned me to the ground.  
   
I then began screaming, thrashing, and laughing all at the same time as he grabbed me, pinning me to the floor, and started tickling me.  The other guys obviously had no idea what happened and thought there was something wrong because I vaguely heard people bolt down the stairs to find Mitch pinning me on the ground tickling me.    
"Sto-o-o-o-op-p-p!"  I stuttered through my laughter.  I then felt Mitch's fingers leave my sides and he started laughing like a maniac.  I opened my eyes to notice the Scott had wrapped his arms around Mitch and was tickling him relentlessly.  Everyone, especially Alex, started laughing at this.    
   
**ALEX'S POV**  
   
Scott and I were in our shared bedroom talking when we both suddenly heard a high-pitched scream from downstairs.  We looked at each other in shock and immediately got up to run downstairs.  As soon as we exited our room we noticed that Justin, Chris, and Hayden must have had the same idea.  But where was Mitch?  The answer to all our questions was clear as soon as we got downstairs.  Mitch had Maia pinned to the ground and was tickling her relentlessly.  
"Sto-o-o-o-op-p-p!"  She stuttered through her laughter.  I then sent a sly smile to Scott who returned it and stealthily made his way over to the two.  Suddenly, he grabbed Mitch around the waist and started tickling him.  Everyone then began laughing so hard at this that we were crying.  
“NOOOOOOO!!!”  Mitch screamed.  Everyone, including Maia – once she had caught her breath, then began laughing so hard at this that we were crying.

\---

_Maia's outfit:[www.polyvore.com/lost_found_visiting_avi_kevin/set?id=182632703](https://www.polyvore.com/lost_found_visiting_avi_kevin/set?id=182632703)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! Implied Rape/Non-Con at the end

* _That Night_ *

**MAIA'S POV**

Mitch was in his room on his laptop and Scott and I were in the kitchen, tidying up after dinner.  Perfect time to tell him about my plan.

"Scottie?" I asked in a low voice.

"Yes Princess?"  He answered.

"I need to tell you something."  I stated, hoping he wouldn’t think my plan was too horrible.  This gained his attention.

"What is it Buttercup?"  He asked, looking at me.

"You know how I said I was going to hang out with Kevin and Avi this afternoon."  I said.  He looked at me suspiciously.

"Yeah?"  He asked cautiously.

"Well, we weren't just hanging out.  We hatched a plan."  I revealed.  He raised a non-existent eyebrow.  

"What might this plan be?"  He asked.

"Ok.  I want to sing a song to Mitch onstage at one of your shows, but he can't know.  I would love if you guys backed me up.  So, recruiting the help of Kevin, Avi, and Kirstie, we started arranging the song that I had chosen.  We couldn't tell you right away because you and Mitch were filming and it would look suspicious if I suddenly dragged you away for 5 hours with no explanation.  So, what Kirstie is going to do tomorrow is take Mitch on a shopping trip - as long as she can - so you can learn and add to the arrangement we have started.  It was difficult without you and Mitch, but it we did our best."  I explained in a soft tone so Mitch wouldn't be able to hear us, even though he was upstairs in his room - probably with the door shut.

"That is was too cute."  Scott replied with a smile on his face.  "What is the song?"

" _Flashlight_ by Jessie J."  I revealed, blushing slightly.  A grin appeared on his face.

"Aww!  You are too adorable Princess."  He stated, ruffling my hair.

"Stop it!"  I complained, pushing his hands away from my hair.  I was around the same height as Kirstie so I was WAY shorter than everyone that I lived with.  Even though I have only lived here for a little while, the guys have already given me nicknames.  Some of these include - Munchkin (Alex) – ( _A/N: yes, that is a_ Wizard of Oz _reference_ ), Princess (Scott & Mitch), Mini Grassi (Justin, Chris, and Hayden), Buttercup (Scott), and Angel (Mitch).

“Anyway, Kirstie said she would be taking Mitch shopping tomorrow – just the two of them – so Avi and Kevin could come over and help me teach you your part to the song.”  I stated.

“Sounds like a plan.”  Scott stated as we finished cleaning up.  After we finished, I skipped upstairs to my room.  Before I got there, however, a pair of arms pulled me to the side.

“MITCH!”  I exclaimed.

“Hey Princess.  Kirstie called me and asked me if I wanted to go shopping with her tomorrow, just her and I.  Will you be ok on your own?”  Mitch asked nervously.

“I’ll be fine Mitchie.  I’ll just hang out with Scott for the day.”  I replied with a smile on my face.  He smiled and moved closer to me in order to give me a big hug.

“You’re the best.”  He stated, pulling away.

“I know!”  I said, flipping my short hair.  Mitch glared playfully at me as I did this.  “Catch me if you can!”  I screamed before running away.

“Bad movie Princess.”  He called before chasing after me.  I sprinted downstairs to Scott once again and hid behind him.

“Maia?  What’s wrong?”  He asked, a concerned look on his face.

“Mitch is chasing me.”  I replied, before looking over at Mitch, who has just descended the stairs.  I squeaked and clung to Scott.  “He’s gonna tickle me.”

“Not if I get to him first.”  Scott stated.  Mitch’s eyes widened as Scott began chasing him around the living room and kitchen.

“I SURRENDER!!!”  Mitch screamed as soon as Scott caught him and started tickling him.  

“Oh no you don’t.  I’ve got you now!”  Scott exclaimed.  I heard footsteps coming from upstairs and looked up to see Alex, Hayden, Chris, and Justin looking down at us over the railing of the floor above us in amusement as a result of our antics.

“Do we even want to know?”  Justin asked.  I thought for a moment.

“Nah, I wouldn’t bother.”  I replied, shaking my head and looking back at my brother and his best friend.  I heard the other four boys laughing at Mitch’s screaming and Scott’s laughing.

* _Later that Night_ *

The boys were downstairs watching a movie (I’m fairly certain it was _The Wizard of Oz_ considering the singing I could hear) but I had decided to go to bed as today had been quite a tiring day, although I am not quite sure why.

I had just changes into my pyjamas humming the version of _Flashlight_ that Kirstie, Avi, Kevin, and I had come up with, when I felt a cool breeze blow through my room.  My head snapped to the side to see my window was wide open.  This freaked me out because, when I walked into my room, it was closed.  I took a step back and was about to go down to the boys (there was _no way_ I was dumb enough to “investigate”), but as soon as I moved an arm grabbed me around the neck and a hand covered my mouth.  I felt a cold metal circle – the barrel of a gun – press against my temple.

“Scream and you die.”  I heard a voice say.  My eyes widened.  I knew that voice.  It was the voice that had tortured and tormented me for almost 12 years, it was the voice that haunted my dreams…it was the voice of my kidnapper.

“H-How did you f-find me-e?”  I asked nervously, not moving from where I was standing.

“You didn’t think you’d get away _that_ easily did you?”  He asked in his creepy voice.  I knew what he was doing.  He was taunting me.  “I’m not going to take you again.”  He stated.  I wasn’t relieved because I knew that something else…partially something _worse_ was coming.  “If you want to make it out of this alive, we’re gonna have to have a little fun first.”  He said, a creepy smile forming on his face.  

He closed the door and locked it so I couldn’t get away.  I knew what he wanted to do.  I didn’t want to do it at all, but unless I wanted to get shot and die, I really had no choice.  Tears fell down my face as I lay limply on my back and unwillingly let him have his way with me, like he had done so many times before.  He finally got off me and put his clothes back on.

“Oh, and one more thing.”  He said.  I looked at him with a blank expression.  He lifted his gun and pointed it at me.  That’s when a gunshot echoed through the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! Mentions of Rape/Non-Con and being shot

**SCOTT’S POV**  
   
The six of us were sitting downstairs watching a movie ( _The Wizard of Oz_ – much to Alex’s delight) when we heard something that sounded like a gunshot echo through the house.  All of our eyes widened as we looked at each other then up the stairs.  
“Maia.”  I said before getting up and sprinting up the stairs to Maia’s bedroom.  Once I got there, I tried to open the door but it was locked.  I decided to break it down.  
“Someone help me!”  I called.  Alex and Hayden were at my side in an instant, helping me to break down the door.  As soon as we did, we didn’t like the sight.  Maia was barely conscious, her breathing ragged, and her hand clutching her left side, tear tracks running down her face and pain etched onto her beautiful features.  We all ran over to her and Mitch and I knelt down next to her.  
“CALL 911!”  Alex screamed to no one in particular.  Chris sprinted to his room to get his phone.  
“Hold on Maia, help is coming.  Stay awake for us baby.”  Mitch said, stroking her hair and pushing it gently off her forehead, even though he could barely see with the tears that were streaming down his face.  
“Mitchie?”  She whispered, her voice barely audible.   
“I’m here baby sister.”  He answered softly.  
“He did this.”  She whispered.  
“Who did baby?”  Mitch asked softly, caressing her cheek.  
“Kidnapper.”  She breathed before her eyes fluttered closed.  Mitch and I looked at each other with wide eyes.  _HOW THE HELL DID HE FIND US?  Also, why didn’t he take Maia?_ I thought.  
   
* _At the hospital_ *  
   
The six of us, Mitch, Alex, Hayden, Chris, Justin, and I all arrived at the hospital and went straight up to reception.  
“We’re looking for Maia Grassi.”  I said to the receptionist, still holding on to Mitch.  
“She’s still in surgery at the moment, but if you sit in the waiting room, I will let you know when you are able to see her.  Are any of you family?”  
“I’m her older brother, and the rest of them are our roommates.”  Mitch replied.   
“Alright.  I will let you know when she comes out of surgery.”  The woman said, before gesturing to seats in the waiting room.  We all sat down, Mitch sitting on my lap, hugging me, and resting his head in the crook of my neck.  I started rubbing his back in an attempt (which would highly likely prove futile) to comfort him.  
   
* _3 hours_ _later – After Surgery_ *  
   
 **ALEX’S POV**  
   
“I have good news and bad news.  Which would you like first?”  The doctor asked.  
“Good news please.”  Hayden requested.  
“Well, the good news is that Miss Grassi survived the surgery and the bullet did not hit any vital organs.”  The doctor replied.  
“What’s the bad news?”  I asked.  
“I am sad to say that there is more bad news than good.  Even though we got the bullet out and she survived the surgery, she did have a severe amount of internal bleeding as well as external because the bullet went in very deep.  Although we have managed to stabilise her as well as the bleeding, because of the amount of blood she lost, it seems that Miss Grassi has slipped into a coma and we are not sure when she will wake up.”  As soon as the doctor said this, Mitch collapsed into a fit of violent sobs.  Scott hugged Mitch tighter than he already was (as Mitch was already clinging onto Scott like Scott was his lifeline), trying to comfort him.  I looked at Scott to see that he also had tears running down his face.  I decided to call the rest of Pentatonix to let them know.  Yes, I know it is 4am, but they deserve to know as soon as possible.  I knew that neither Scott nor Mitch are in any fit state to let the rest of Pentatonix and the Grassis know so one of us had to do it for them.  
“I’m going to call the rest of Pentatonix and the Grassi family.”  I told everyone, before walking outside.    
   
“ALEXANDER KIRK!  Why the fuck are you calling me at 4AM IN THE FUCKING MORNING!”  Kirstie shouted.  Jeremy must have woken up as well.   
“I’m sorry Kirstin.  I wouldn’t have if it wasn’t urgent.”  I said in a desperate tone.   
“What happened?”  She asked, concern lacing her voice.  
“It’s Maia.”  I said softly.  
“What about her?”  She asked, I could tell she was frowning.  The previous anger in her voice had completely evaporated and was now replaced with concern.  
“She was raped and shot.  She’s currently in a coma.”  I told her, sadness in my voice.  I took my phone away from my ear, as I knew what was about to happen.  
“WHAT?!?!?!”  She shrieked.  “When was this?”  She exclaimed.  I put the phone back to my ear.  
“She came out of surgery about 10 minutes ago but she was in there for about 3 hours.”  I explained.  
“Which hospital is she at?”  She asked.  I told her.  “I’ll be there as soon as I can.  Tell the others that practice is cancelled tomorrow as well.  That includes Avi, Kevin, and Esther because I know you will call them if you haven’t already.”  She said.  
“Ok, will do.  See you soon Kirstie.”  I replied.  We said our goodbyes and she hung up.  
As soon as a hung up the phone with Kirstie, I scrolled through my phone until I found Kevin’s number.  I knew he and Avi lived together so I would just ask him to tell Avi.  The phone rang a few times before I heard a sleepy “Hello?” echo through the phone.  
“Kevin, it’s Alex.  I am so sorry for waking you up at ten past 4 in the morning.  I promise I wouldn’t unless it was urgent.”  I said quickly, yet the sadness in my voice still remained.  
“What happened?”  He asked, worry in his voice.  
“It’s Maia.”  I replied.  At this point, I was trying not to cry.  
“What about her?”  He asked seriously.  
“She was raped and shot.  She’s currently in a coma.”  I told him.  I heard him gasp.  
“Oh my God.”  I heard him whisper.  “Which hospital is she at?”  I told him where we were.  “Ok.  I’m going to tell Avi.  We’ll be there as soon as we can.”  
“Ok.  Oh and Kirstin also told me to let you guys know that practice is cancelled tomorrow.”  I added.  
“Thanks for letting us know.  We’ll see you soon.”  
   
 **KEVIN’S POV**  
   
I can’t believe what I just heard.  How could this happen?  I got up and rushed into Avi’s room, shaking him awake.  
“Five more minutes Kev.”  He grumbled, turning over to go back to sleep.  
“No Avi, you need to get up _now._ It’s important.”  I stated.  He obviously heard the urgent tone in my voice and turned around to look at me.  
“What’s wrong?”  He asked.  
“We have to get to the hospital.”  I replied.  
“What?  Why?”  Avi asked, confused but growing more worried by the minute, the previous tiredness on his face fading rapidly.  
“Maia’s in a coma.  Alex just called me and told me.  She was raped and shot.”  I replied quickly.  As soon as those words came out of my mouth, and tiredness that was previously on Avi’s face was completely gone.  He bolted out of bed and I rushed back to my room to get dressed so we could be there as soon as possible.  
   
 **ESTHER’S POV**  
   
I was fast asleep having a lovely dream when I was jolted awake by my phone ringing.  I picked it up and looked at who was calling.  The contact on my phone surprised me.  Why was Alex calling me at quarter past 4 in the morning?  I picked it up nonetheless because it must be something important.  
“Alex?  Why are you calling me so early?”  I asked sleepily.  
“Esther, I am so sorry for waking you up this early.  I have already called Kirstie, Kevin, and Avi but I though you should know as well.”  He said.  At this point, I was wide awake.  
“What’s wrong?”  I asked.  
“It’s Maia.  She’s in the hospital.”  He said softly.  He sounded like he was almost in tears.  
“What?!  What happened?”  I exclaimed, shocked at this new development.  
“She was raped and shot by her ex-kidnapper.  He found her but, surprisingly, he didn’t take her, none of us know why, but we are thankful she is still with us.”  Alex explained.  
“Oh my God.  Is she alright?”  I asked, a pointless question, but I wanted to know her condition.  
“No.  She’s in a coma and the doctor isn’t sure how long it will be before she wakes up.”  Alex added.    
   
 **MIKE’S POV**  
   
I was woken from my dreams by the house phone ringing.  I looked at the clock in our bedroom.  6:30am?  Who would be calling us at 6:30am?  I got up and walked over to pick up the phone.  
“Hello, Mike Grassi.”  I said sleepily.  
“Hello Mike, my name is Alexander Kirk, I am Scott’s boyfriend.  I am so sorry for calling you so early in the morning, but I would not do so unless it was urgent.”  He said, an urgency in his voice that could not be ignored.  
“What do you mean?  What happened?”  I asked, the tiredness I had previously felt evaporated in that moment.  
“It’s Maia.  She’s in the hospital.”  He informed me softly.  I almost dropped the phone.  
“What?!  What happened to her?!”  I asked desperately.  
“Her ex-kidnapper found her.  He did not take her for some reason, but he did rape and shoot her.  The doctors told us that she survived surgery, but she is currently in a coma from all the blood she lost.”  Alexander explained.  My heart broke at this.  My poor baby.  After all that she has been through, it just doesn’t seem fair.  
“Which hospital is she at?  When can we come and see her?”  I asked.  He told me which hospital she was at.  
“She is currently in LA, but the doctors said you may come and see her whenever you like.”  He told me.  
“Thank you Alexander.  I will let Nel and Jessa know.”  I replied.  
“You’re welcome.”  He replied.  I was about to hang up when I thought of something.  
“Oh, before you go, how is Mitch?”  I asked.  
“Not good.  It is heartbreaking to see how badly he is taking this.  He has not stopped crying since he found her and he is clinging onto Scott like Scott is his lifeline.”  Alex said.  It sounded like he was close to tears at this point.  
“Poor thing.  We’ll be there in a few days alright?”  I stated.  
“Ok.  See you then.”  He replied, before hanging up.  Now to tell Nel and Jessa...  
   
 **MITCH’S POV**  
   
The doctor has just told us what condition Maia is in, and I am scared to see her.  I am clinging onto Scott like he is my lifeline, he is hugging me in the same way, Alex had called the rest of Pentatonix as well as Mum, Dad, and Jessa.  The doctor told us that we are allowed to see Maia now, but I am scared.  Scott held my hand and was about to lead me into the room but I stood my ground.  He looked back at me when he didn't feel me move.  
"Mitchie?  Are you coming?"  He asked.  
"I'm scared."  I said in a timid voice, one that a child would use if they were being confronted with one of their fears.  Scott stepped over to me and put an arm around my shoulders.  
"It's ok.  Remember, the doctor said she was going to be alright even if it takes her a while to get there."  He said, trying to reassure me.  
"I know, but I'm scared of what I'll see."  I explained.  
"I know, Mitchie, I know.  So am I, but we can do this together alright?"  Scott replied, trying to comfort me in even the slightest way.  
We took deep breaths and then walked into the room.  What I was faced with was a sight that I will haunt my dreams as long as I live.


	12. Chapter 12

**MITCH’S POV**  
  
There were wires and machines everywhere.  My sweet, beautiful sister was connected up to so many different machines in order to keep her alive.  Why did this have to happen to her?  Why Maia of all people?  She has been through so much already, why does this have to happen to her?  I felt Scott’s arms around me, as I stood frozen at the door.  
“Come on Mitchie.”  I heard Scott say softly as he led me to one of the chairs next to Maia’s bed.   
  
**KEVIN'S POV**  
  
As soon as Avi and I arrived at the hospital we both went up o the front desk.  
"Excuse me Ma'am, we are looking for Maia Grassi."  I asked politely.  
"Are you family?"  She inquired.  
"No, but we are very close friends.  My name is Kevin Olusola, and this is Avi Kaplan."  I answered.  
"Ok, show me some ID please and I will tell you where she is, her brother has requested that only certain people be allowed to see her."  The lady explained.  Good thinking Mitch.  
"That's fair enough."  Avi stated.  We pulled our ID out of our pockets and showed them to her.  She inspected them for a moment and then returned them to us.  
"She is on Level 5, Room 527.  Please be quiet when you are up there as it is one of the ICU levels."  She informed us.  
"Of course.  Thank you Ma'am."  I replied before both Avi and I headed to the elevators.  
"ICU?!  She must be in really bad condition."  Avi said.  
"Yeah.  I can't even imagine how Mitch must be feeling right now."  I said in a sad voice.  
"True.  Let's just find the room so we can be there for them."  Avi replied.  
Just then, the elevator bell binged, signaling we were at the level.  The doors opened and we walked out into the hallway.  We made our way down the hallway, checking the room numbers as we went.  
521...523...525...527.  Got it.  We knocked on the door softly and a few moments later, it was opened by a tired and depressed looking Alex.  
"Hi guys."  He said, his voice sad and tired.  "It's just Mitch, Scott, and I now.  We sent Chris, Hayden, and Justin home, reluctantly, to get some sleep.  They didn't want to go but we said we'd call them if anything changed."  
"So, what exactly is her condition?"  I asked, hoping it wasn't too bad.  
"Well, the doctor said that she survived the surgery, but it took longer than anticipated because of how deep the bullet was in her abdomen.  She is currently in a coma because of how much blood she lost, and they don't know when she is going to wake up.  However, apparently, she has an 80% chance of survival.  The most concerning part was the blood loss and the internal bleeding that she had when she got here, but aside from that, she should be alright when she wakes up."  
As soon as Avi and I walked in the door, we froze.  The first thing we saw was Mitch and Scott sitting in an uncomfortable looking hospital chair next to the bed, Mitch sobbing in Scott’s arms.  We walked cautiously towards them.  That’s when I saw Maia.  My heart broke at her condition.  I had seen people in comas before, but seeing someone you are close to in a coma is the worst experience.   
  
**KIRSTIE’S POV**  
  
I couldn’t say anything.  I can’t believe   
“Kirstin?  Baby?  What’s wrong?”  Jeremy asked.  
“Maia…”  I said, not elaborating.  
“What about her?  What happened?”  He asked, all sleep on his face gone in that moment.  
“Sh-she is in a coma.”  I said, my eyes filling with tears.  
“What?!  When did this happen?”  He exclaimed.  
“From what Alex told me, she was raped and shot a few hours ago and just got out of surgery.”  I whispered, the tears I was attempting to hold in began trickling down my face.  “Can we go and see her?”  I begged.  
“Of course sweetheart.  Come on, let’s get ready.”  He stated, before getting out of bed and helping me do so as well.  “Oh, you might want to take your ID as well, just in case, because they sometimes ask for it if it is someone famous or someone associated with a famous person.”  Jeremy said.  Good point.  
  
* _A little while later – at the hospital_ *  
  
As soon as Jeremy and I arrived at the hospital we both went up o the front desk.  
"Excuse me Ma'am, we are looking for Maia Grassi."  I asked politely.  
"Are you family?"  She inquired.  
"No, but we are very close friends.  My name is Kirstin Maldonado, and this is my boyfriend, Jeremy Lewis."  I answered, indicating to Jeremy as well.  
"Ok, show me some ID please and I will tell you where she is, her brother has requested that only certain people be allowed to see her."  The lady explained.    
"That's fair enough."  Jeremy stated.  We pulled our ID out of our pockets and showed them to her.  She inspected them for a moment and then returned them to us.  
"She is on Level 5, Room 527.  Please be quiet when you are up there as it is one of the ICU levels."  She informed us.  
"Of course.  Thank you Ma'am."  Jeremy replied before both he and I headed to the elevators.  
  
We got to Maia’s room and the door was closed.  I knocked on it and a few moments later, it was opened by Kevin.  
“Hey Kirstie.”  He said sadly.  I could see the look of pain on his face from seeing Maia is such a bad state.  
“How is she?”  I asked softly.  He looked down.  
“See for yourself.”  He replied.  He moved aside to reveal a sight that reduced me to tears, and would haunt my dreams for a long, long time.    
  
**MAIA’S POV**  
  
Everything felt painful and everything was black.  Why can’t I see?  Why can’t I speak?  Why can’t I move?  I can hear everyone and everything, but I cannot reply.  Why are people crying?  What is happening?  The last thing I remember is a biting pain in my side, Mitch kneeling next to me, then…blackness.  What happened?  Where am I?  How do I get back?  
  
**MITCH’S POV**  
  
I was only vaguely aware of the rest of Pentatonix arriving.  My eyes never left her.  My baby sister, the one I was supposed to protect, is fighting for her life in hospital.  I couldn’t believe this had happened to her.  Why?  What had she ever done to deserve this?


	13. Chapter 13

**MIKE’S POV**  
   
I got off the phone with Alexander and put it down.  
“Mike?  Honey?  Who was that?  What’s wrong?”  Nel asked me, seeing the look on my face.  Oh God, this was going to be so hard.  
“That was Scott’s boyfriend, Alexander.”  I said in a sad tone.  
“Why is Alexander calling us at 6:30 in the morning?”  Nel inquired, sitting up.  
“He had some news for us, and it isn’t good news.  Far from it actually.”  I explained.  
“What is it?”  Nel inquired.  
“Maia’s in hospital.  She’s in a coma.”  I revealed.  
“WHAT?!  How did this happen?  _When_ did this happen?”  Nel exclaimed in disbelief.  
“Apparently, her ex-kidnapper found her.  He did not take her, for some reason, but he did rape and shoot her.  The doctors told us that she survived surgery, but she is currently in a coma from all the blood she lost.”  I explained.  By this time, Nel was in tears.  
“Why our baby girl?  What did she ever do to deserve this?”  She cried.  I pulled her into a gentle embrace.  
“I don’t know honey, I don’t know.”  I replied softly.  
   
* _Half an hour later_ *  
   
“I’m going to call Jessa and let her know ok?”  I said to Nel.  She nodded but didn’t say anything.  I knew that if she started to say something, she would begin to cry.  I dialed Jessa’s number and waited for her to pick up.  
“Hi Dad.  Why are you calling me so early?  I need to get the kids ready for school.”  She answered.  
“Jessa, something’s happened.”  I said sadly.  
“What?  What is it?”  She asked cautiously, sensing my tone.  
“It’s Maia.  She’s in hospital.  She…she’s in a coma.”  I confessed.  
“What?”  Jessa whispered.  “When…when did this happen?”  She asked quietly.  
“I got a call earlier this morning from Scott’s boyfriend, Alexander, telling me about it.  Her ex-kidnapper found her.  He did not take her for some reason, but he did rape and shoot her.  The doctors told us that she survived surgery, but she is currently in a coma from all the blood she lost.”  I explained, trying not to cry.  “We’re going to visit her as soon as we can.”  I added.   
“Which hospital is she at?”  Jessa asked.  I told her which hospital Maia was at so she could also come and visit her when she could.  
   
 **JESSA’S POV**  
   
I put down the phone, in a state of shock, trying to process the fact that my younger sister, who was kidnapped for nearly 12 years, who Mitch had only found a few months ago, now had an attack by her ex-kidnapper to add to the list of terrible things happened to her in her life.  My husband, Jared, must have come over at some point because I heard him talking to me.  
“Jessa?  Jessa?  Honey?  What’s wrong?”  He asked in a concerned voice, sitting me down.  
“She’s in hospital.”  I stated in a small voice.  He looked at me cautiously.  
“Who is?”  He asked softly.  
“Maia.  She’s in hospital in a coma.”  I stated.  That’s when it hit me and I broke down sobbing.  Why us?  Why her?  It’s just not fair.  
   
 **JARED’S POV**  
( _A/N: Jared is Jessa’s husband’s name_ )  
   
I can’t believe it.  When Jessa told me that Maia was in a coma, my heart broke.  She had been practically glowing with happiness at the knowledge that her sister had been found, but now…my heart is breaking at both the news of Maia being in a coma and Jessa’s reaction to hearing it.  
“Which hospital is she at?”  I asked.  I knew Jessa would want to visit her.  She told me that Maia was in LA and then told me the hospital that Maia was in.  
“We’ll go as soon as we can ok?”  I said, more of a statement than a question.  She nodded.  “We’ll take the kids as well.  It’s gonna be ok Jessa.  Maia is going to be alright.  She is a strong woman, just like her older sister.  After everything she has overcome in her life, I am more than sure that she will get through this.”  I told her.  She looked at me and embraced me in a hug.  Just then, the kids came up to us.  
“Daddy?  Why is Mummy sad?”  Ady asked.  
“Auntie Maia is very sick and she is in hospital at the moment.  Mummy wants to go and see her.”  I explained softly.  I wasn’t gonna tell them what exactly happened because they are too young to understand.  
“Where is she?”  Ady asked.  
“She is in LA.  Uncle Mitch is with her and watching over her.”  I said.  
“Is she gonna be ok?”  Asa asked.   
“We hope so, but we’re not completely sure when she will wake up.”  I replied.  The kids nodded and went over to hug Jessa in an attempt to make her feel better.


	14. Chapter 14

* _2_   _months later_ *  
   
 **SCOTT’S POV**  
   
On the way to rehearsal, Mitch and I decided to make a stop at the hospital since we had time and Mitch was basically _begging_ me to take him.  We walked into the hospital and up to her room.  There she was, in the same position as last time we were here.  It was killing me to see both Maia and Mitch like this.  Mitch walked over to her bed and took her hand gently.  
“Please wake up Maia.  I need you.  We all need you.”  He said softly, before bringing her hand up to kiss it.  Just then, I heard something.  Something I have been longing to hear for two months now.  A small groan came from Maia and her eyebrows furrowed slightly, as if she were attempting to open her eyes.  After a few seconds, Maia’s beautiful eyes fluttered open.  
“MAIA!”  Mitch exclaimed, his eyes widening with happiness.  I gasped at this, almost instantly pressing the nurse call button.  
“Mitchie?”  Maia whispered.  
“Shh, baby, we’re gonna get you some water.”  Mitch replied, promptly reaching into his bag and pulling out a water bottle, opening it, and helping Maia to take a sip since she was lying flat on a bed.  
“I’m going to call people and tell them Maia is awake.”  I stated.   
I walked out into the hallway to make some calls.  I decided to call Mike first as I thought that Mitch and Maia’s family should know before everyone else.  Well, almost everyone.  I clicked on Mike’s number and put the phone to my ear.  
“Hello?”   
“Hi Mike, it’s Scott.  I have some news on Maia.”  I replied immediately.  
“What is it?”  He asked.  I could hear the mixture of nervousness and anticipation in his voice.  
“She’s awake.”  I replied.  
“Wait, really?!”  He asked in disbelief.  I could hear the amazement in his voice.  
“Yes.  Mitch is with her now.”  I replied with a huge grin on my face.  
“That’s wonderful!”  He exclaimed.  
   
Now to call Kirstie and tell her why Mitch and I weren’t going to make it to rehearsal.  I scrolled through my phone in order to find her number when she beat me to it.  My phone started ringing.  I immediately picked it up when I saw the contact name being the person I was just about to call.  
“Hey Kirstie!”  I said happily.  
“Scott Richard Hoying!  Where are you and Mitch?  You two were supposed to be here _half an hour ago_!  You better have an explanation.”  She scolded.  
“Oh we do Kirstie.  Mitch and I went to visit Maia because we were early, shocker I know, and while we were here, she woke up!  I don’t think we are going to make it to rehearsal as I doubt Mitch is going to want to leave her side anytime soon.”  I explained, a huge grin on my face.  
“What?”  She whispered.  I knew what was coming so I took the phone away from my ear.  A second later, a scream of excitement and joy echoed through the phone, attracting some disapproving looks from a few of the nurses.  I gave them apologetic looks.  When she stopped screaming, I put the phone back to my ear.  “Is she really?”  She asked excitedly.   
“Yes Kirstin.  Maia is awake.”  I confirmed.  
“Can we come and see her?”  She exclaimed.  
“Sure.  Whenever you can get here.”  I replied.  
“We will be there soon.”  She stated, excitement still present in her voice.  
   
 **KIRSTIE’S POV**  
   
Where are Scott and Mitch?  They should have been here half an hour ago!  They are going to be in big trouble when they get here.  I decided to call them.  I clicked on Scott’s number and immediately got a beep.  I looked down at my phone.  _User busy._   I growled.  I’ll call Mitch.  I did so and his phone rang out.  He _always_ picks up his phone.  Is something wrong?  I’ll try Scott again.  _This time_ it started ringing.  He picked up almost immediately.  
“Hey Kirstie!”  He said happily, this made me slightly suspicious.  He hasn’t been this happy since Maia was attacked.  
“Scott Richard Hoying!  Where are you and Mitch?  You two were supposed to be here _half an hour ago_!  You better have a good explanation.”  I scolded.  
“Oh we do Kirstie.  Mitch and I went to visit Maia because we were early, and while we were here, she woke up!  I don’t think we are going to make it to rehearsal as I doubt Mitch is going to want to leave her side anytime soon.”  He explained.  My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.  I almost dropped the phone at this new information.  
“What?”  I whispered in disbelief.  A second later, I let out a huge scream of excitement and joy, causing everyone in the room to cover their ears.  But I didn’t care.  I was too excited.  I stopped screaming after a while.  
“Is she really?”  I asked excitedly.   
“Yes Kirstin.  Maia is awake.”  Scott confirmed.  
“Can we come and see her?”  I asked, almost bouncing.  
“Sure.  Whenever you can get here.”  He replied.  
“I’ll tell Avi and Kevin!  We will be there soon.”  I exclaimed.  We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone.  I looked up at everyone with a huge grin on my face.  
“Maia’s awake!”  I exclaimed happily.  
   
 **ALEX’S POV**  
   
I had just got to work and was putting my stuff away when I got a call from Scott.  I was slightly confused at this.  Why was he calling me when we last saw each other about an hour ago?  I picked up anyway.  
“Hey babe, what’s up?”  I asked.  
“I have some exciting news.”  He said.  I could tell just by his tone that he was grinning with a happiness that hadn’t been there since Maia was attacked.   
“I can tell you are dying to share.  What is it?”  I asked curiously, a smile on my face at the knowledge he had a genuine smile on his face.  
“Maia’s awake!”  He exclaimed joyfully.  I gasped and almost dropped my phone.  
“A-Are you serious?”  I asked in disbelief.  
“Completely.  You can’t talk to her at the moment because she can’t speak as her throat is very dry, but she is awake.”  He stated.  I grinned as big as I could.  
“That’s amazing!  I finish at 3 so I’ll come and visit straight after work ok?”  I said excitedly.  
“Sure.  Can’t wait to hear from you.  I love you!”  Scott replied.  
“I love you too babe.  See you soon and say hello to Maia for me.”  
“Will do.”  He replied.  We said our goodbyes and hung up, a huge grin on my face.  
   
 **MAIA’S POV**  
   
Mitch was the first person I saw when I opened my eyes.  
“MAIA!”  He exclaimed, his eyes widening with happiness, a huge grin forming on his face.  I then heard a beep which was someone pressing the nurse call button.  Probably Scott.  
“Mitchie?”  I whispered, gazing at his beautiful face, which was lit up in happiness.  I noticed my voice was very croaky and my throat felt very dry.  
“Shh, baby, we’re gonna get you some water.”  Mitch replied softly, promptly reaching into his bag and pulling out a water bottle, opening it, and helping me to take small sips since I was lying flat on a bed.   
“I’m going to call people and tell them Maia is awake.”  I heard Scott say, then he walked out of the room.  
“Do you remember what happened?”  Mitch asked me.  
“It’s a bit fuzzy but my kidnapper found me, raped me, and shot me then everything went black.  Correct?”  I asked.  Mitch flinched slightly at the way I put it, but he nodded none the less.  
“Yes, that is correct.”  He replied.  
“How long was I out?”  I asked.  
“Two months.”  Mitch said sadly.  Before either of us could say or think anything else, a nurse walked in.  
“Miss Grassi!  You’re awake!  This is wonderful!  Oh, hello Mitch, nice to see you again.”  She exclaimed, looking very happy.   
“Hi Kathy.  Is she able to sit up a bit?”  Mitch requested for me.  I smiled at the nurse.  Kathy as Mitch had called her.  
“Of course.  I’ll help you with that and then go find a doctor alright?”  She said.  
   
A few minutes later, I was sitting at a 45° angle and Mitch was giving me some more sips of water.  
“Here’s the controller if you want to move the bed.”  She said, handing me a controller with various buttons on it.  “I’ll send a doctor in alright?”  She added.  
“Thank you very much.”  Mitch replied with a smile on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

* _10 minutes later_ *

**MAIA’S POV**

About 10 minutes later, Scott came back into the room, a smile on his face. A doctor had already come in to check on both me and my condition, but left soon afterwards.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“The pain isn’t as bad now. My side still hurts, but not the agonizing pain that it was when he shot me.” I replied, my voice slightly croaky.

“Just rest for now.” Scott said, a soft smile on his face.

“I think I’ve had more than enough ‘rest’ Scottie. Don’t you?” I retorted, a small smile gracing my face. My throat was still dry and my voice still cracked, but the water Mitch had given me had helped a lot. Both Mitch and Scott chuckled at my retort.

“I guess so.” Scott replied.

“Anyway, what have I missed out on in the three months I have been out?” I asked.

“Well, we were nominated for another Grammy for our cover of Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy.” Mitch told me. My face lit up.

“Congratulations!” I exclaimed, a grin on my face, clapping my hands.

“Thanks.” Mitch and Scott said in unison. Before any of us could say anything else, I heard the voice of a certain blonde haired woman from the door.

“MAIA!” Kirstie exclaimed, her voice filled with joy and excitement but it wasn’t too loud. She obviously remembered she was in the ICU.

“Hi Kirstie. Did you miss me?”

“Of course we missed you!” She replied, obviously shocked that I would think otherwise. She powerwalked over to me and embraced me in a hug. Soft enough so as not to hurt me, but tight enough for me to know she meant business. 

“We missed you a lot Princess. We are really glad you made it through this. We knew you would.” Kevin added, a smile on his face.

“Thanks Kevin. So am I.” I said, a smile on my face as I looked at him. I then turned to Mitch. “So, when can I get out of here?” I asked. Mitch smiled.

“You just woke up and you’re already eager to get out.” He said amused.

“Uh, yeah, I’ve been stuck in here for two months, I wanna go home, and I am more than sure that you and the guys want me home.” I replied.

“This is true.” He replied. “They’ll probably want to keep you in here for a couple more days but I can go and ask them if you like.” Mitch offered.

“Yes please. I don’t particularly want to stay here longer than I have to.” I replied. 

**MITCH'S POV**

“I’ll be right back ok?” I said, more of a statement than a question as I walked out to go and ask how long Maia had to stay in the hospital. I am so glad Maia is alright. I was so worried about her. Mum, Dad, and Jessa came to visit as soon as they heard. Jessa's husband Jared stayed back with the kids but Jessa came to visit for about a week. Our parents had to go back to work after about a week, but they did come and visited Maia several times. Thank God Pentatonix had a few months’ break from tour. We were still writing, arranging, rehearsing, and we did several performances around LA, but we didn't go on an extended tour. I think it was much needed after everything that happened. Plus, everyone knew I didn't want to be too far from Maia. 

**KEVIN'S POV**

I am so glad that Maia is awake. Everyone, including myself, has been so sad without her. It just shows how much of an impact she has had on both us and our lives. Throughout the entire two months that Maia has been in a coma, our fans have been sending us nothing but love and support. They will never understand how much it means to us.

“Can we tweet out that Maia is awake? I think our fans should know.”

“Individual and group accounts?”

“Yep.” Maia smiled as we all took to Twitter to tell everyone what had just happened.

 **@ KOlusola** :  _After two months of watching and waiting, @ MaiaGrassi is awake! Thank you for all your love and support in this challenging time_

 **@ mitchgrassi** :   _MY SISTER IS AWAKE!! No words can describe what I am feeling right now. After two months, I can once again see her beautiful smile._

 **@ kirstin_taylor** :  _@ MaiaGrassi is awake! I am so happy that we have her back._

 **@ scotthoying** :  _Our Princess @ MaiaGrassi is awake! I’m so happy. Thank you everyone for all your love and support._

 **@ Avi_Kaplan** :  _So happy to have @ MaiaGrassi back with us and is getting better._

 **@ PTXofficial** :  _Exciting news! @ MaiaGrassi is finally awake from her 2 month coma. We are so happy she is awake and thank you for all your love and support_

 **@ MaiaGrassi** :  _Hello world, I am back. Thank you everyone for all the love and support you have been sending us <3_

After we posted our tweets, we received a flood of notifications instantly all saying how happy the fans, friends, family, and even other celebrities were that Maia was awake.

“When do I get to go home?” Maia asked Mitch as he walked back in the door about five minutes after he left.

“They will keep you in here for three days, just to monitor you.” I replied.

“When you do get out, you'll have to have a lot of rest and most likely have people wait on you, but I'm sure your roommates won't mind.” I added. Scott and Mitch both rolled their eyes but laughed none the less. 

* _3 days later - Maia getting home_ *

**MAIA'S POV**

I was finally home. Mitch came around to help me get out of the car. I wasn't completely immobile, but considering I hadn't used my legs in over two months, I was still a bit wobbly on them. 

"You excited?" Mitch asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah. I am so happy to be home." I stated. I looked up to see the lounge room decorated with a ‘Welcome Home’ banner and flowers

“WELCOME HOME!” All my roommates (Mitch, Scott, Alex, Hayden, Chris, and Justin) exclaimed.

“Thank you guys. I missed you all so much.” I said, trying to hold my tears of happiness in.

“We missed you too Munchkin.” Alex replied, coming over to hug me. I hugged him back. After I finished hugging Alex, I hugged the rest of my roommates before Mitch sat me down on the couch and put on The Wizard of Oz (which to Alex’s delight, is now one of my favourite movies). Everyone sat down with me, Alex and Mitch on either side of me, and watched The Wizard of Oz, Alex and I singing along to all the songs.


	16. Chapter 16

* _Time Skip to the day of the Grammys_ *  
  
**MITCH’S POV**  
  
We have so much going on this week but the two most exciting parts are announcing our World Tour and the Grammys.  I looked across at the golden Grammy that sat on one of my shelves and smiled to myself.  I can’t believe we are now nominated for another Grammy.  I hope we win, but even just the nomination is humbling and unbelievable. Candace has spent the latter half of the day choosing our outfits and getting us ready for tonight.  I am so excited.  I haven’t seen Maia yet, but I know she is going to be beautiful.  She always is, and Candace always does a fantastic job making sure we look amazing.  My excitement level is through the roof and I hope we do win the Grammy.  
  
**MAIA’S POV**  
  
I am so excited about tonight.  I am joining Pentatonix at the Grammys.  I am not going on the red carpet, but Alex and I are going to be sitting with them, and going to the after party as well.  The dress I am wearing is so beautiful, Candace chose very well.  I applaud her on her incredible fashion sense as well as the fact that she always makes Pentatonix look amazing at shows and events.   Pentatonix is also nominated for another Grammy for their cover of _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy_ , and they are also performing with Stevie Wonder as well.  I am so proud of them.  Sadly, Pentatonix isn’t going to be there to when their category is called as they have to be at a rehearsal for a telecast, but Ben is going to accept the Grammy on their behalf if they win.  I really hope they do win.    
  
* _Announcing the Winner for Best Arrangement, Instrumental Or A Cappella_ *  
  
Alex and I were sitting next to each other after Pentatonix left.  Finally their category came up.  The presenter went through all the names and nominees before pausing to open the envelope she had in her hand.  
“And the winner is…Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy.”  The presenter announced.  As soon as she said “Dance” I was cheering and clapping.  Ben stood up and headed towards the stage to accept the Grammy on behalf of Pentatonix.  I sat down and hugged Alex.  
“They did it!”  I squealed.  
“Yes they did.”  He replied.  
“I knew they would!”  I exclaimed. I felt so proud of Pentatonix and I knew they worked hard and are achieving their dreams and getting as far as they have, and I know they will go even further.    
  
* _Grammys after party_ *  
  
We were now at the Grammys after party, and I am actually having lots of fun. Honestly though, I hadn’t strayed far from Pentatonix, Alex, Ben, or Esther the entire time.   I was staying close to Mitch, who told me he didn't mind, because I still wasn't 100% comfortable in these huge social environments and he knew this. I felt someone tap my shoulder from behind and I spun around only to see Taylor Swift! I was taken aback as I never expected anyone to come up to me.  Especially no one as famous as Taylor Swift.  They all focus on Pentatonix.  
"Hi Taylor, you're probably wanting to talk to my Pentatonix, I'll move."  I said smiling.  
"No actually, I wanted to talk to you.  I want to say that you are beautiful.  I mean it.  Totally gorgeous."  She replied, a smile on her face.  I was taken aback by this reply.  
"Really?"  I asked, shocked at her reply.  
"Absolutely."  She replied with a big smile on her face.  
"Th-thank you."  
"What's you're name sweetheart?"  She asked kindly.  
"I'm Maia.  Maia Grassi."  I replied, introducing myself.  
"It's lovely to meet you Maia."  She said with a smile on her face.   
"You too Taylor.  Thank you for coming over and talking to me.  I'm mostly ignored at these sort of social gatherings.  I'm also kind new to them."  I revealed.  
"What do you mean?"  She asked curiously.  
"It's a long story, but essentially, it is only in the last 7 months that I started hanging around Pentatonix and living with my brother."  I replied.  
"I have time."  She replied.  The honesty and concern in her eyes and on her face was enough to make me cave.  We sat down on one of the couches near us.  I made sure I could still clearly see Mitch and he could clearly see me.  
"I was kidnapped when I was 10 years old and I only escaped about 7 or 8 months ago.  I'm now 22."  I replied.  She gasped, her eyes going wide.  
"Oh my gosh!  I am so sorry!"  
"It's not your fault."  I replied.   
"What happened to you?"  
"I'm not going to tell you exactly what happened because it is too horrible to repeat."  I said sadly.  I then saw tears form in her eyes.  "Hey, don't cry.  I'm ok, it's all over now.  Think on the positive side.  I found my brother and family, and I now have a wonderful life.  I made it through all that hardship and I am happy now."  I comforted her.  
"You're so strong.  People like you inspire me you know.  People who have been through so many hardships and come out strong.  As Kelly Clarkson once said, _What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger_."  Taylor replied.  
"I agree."  I replied, a smile on my face in attempts to cheer her up.  "Could I get a picture with you?"  I asked.  
"Absolutely!  I'd love to take a picture with one of my idols."  She replied with a huge smile on her face.  
"I-idols?"  I asked in shock.  
"Yes.  As I said before, it’s people like you inspire me and make me work hard to be the best that I can be."  She replied.  I huge smile spread across my face.  Taylor is one of the kindest people I have ever met.  
  
**MITCH’S POV**  
  
I heard the conversation that Maia was having with Taylor, my heart swelled with gratitude for Taylor.  Without even knowing, she has boosted Maia’s confidence and let Maia know that she is loved by so many more than just her family and friends.  I have to thank her as soon as they are finished talking and taking photos.  
  
**MAIA’S POV**  
  
* _Back at home_ *  
  
The night was amazing.  I am so proud of Pentatonix for all that they have achieved.  I also met some really cool celebrities like Taylor Swift, Carrie Underwood, Stevie Wonder, Ed Sheeran, all others as well.  All in all it had been a wonderful night.

\----

_Maia's outfit:[www.polyvore.com/lost_found_maia_at_grammys/set?id=192524236](https://www.polyvore.com/lost_found_maia_at_grammys/set?id=192524236)_


	17. Chapter 17

* _Two months later – Back on tour_ *  
  
 **MAIA’S POV**  
  
Mitch and Scott were in their hotel room filming Superfruit so I was spending some time with Kirstie, Kevin, and Avi.  Just then, a thought came to mind.  
“Remember a few months ago when I asked you guys if I could sing to Mitch at one of your concerts?”  I asked casually.  
“Yeah?”  Avi replied.  
“I was wondering if we could do it soon?”  I requested.  
“Are you feeling up to it?”  Kirstie asked.  
“Even though my side hurts sometimes when I move it the wrong way or put too much pressure on it, but otherwise I am feeling much better.”  I replied, honesty in my voice.  
“Ok.  Here’s what we’re gonna do.  We’re gonna have you as our chair girl for one of our concerts-” Avi started, before he could finish, I cut him off.  
“You can’t do that!  Those are for your fans!”  I exclaimed, not wanting to take that experience away from the fans.  
“We had Esther once as our chair girl, so yes we can.”  Kevin responded.  Before I could say anything else, Avi continued.  
“After we have you as our chair girl, we switch you and Mitch so you sing to him with us backing you up.”  He stated.  This was sounding better and better by the moment.  
“Perfect!  So, when and where do you wanna do this?”  Kirstie asked.  
“I’m going to text Scott to keep Mitch occupied, which shouldn’t be too hard, whilst we plan.”  I replied.  
“They are filming Superfruit and they usually edit it together so they should be a while.”  Kevin added.  
“Still, I’ll get Scott to text me when Mitch is on his way back.”  I replied.  
  
 **TO: Scottie  
Keep Mitch away as long as you can, we’re planning for his surprise.  Text me when you are done with everything and on your way back. **  
  
“I don’t expect him to reply right away.  I mean, he almost never checks his texts, but I know he’ll answer when Mitch is on his way back.”  I said to everyone.  They all nodded and we began planning.  
  
 **SCOTT’S POV**  
  
My phone binged when we were in the middle of answering a question for our Superfruit Q&A video.  I looked at my phone.  It was Maia.  
  
 **FROM: Princess  
Keep Mitch away as long as you can, we’re planning for his surprise.  Text me when you are done with Superfruit and on your way back. **  
  
I made a mental note of doing exactly that once we finished and were on our way back.  
“Who was that?”  Mitch asked.  I couldn’t tell him so I had to think of a quick excuse.  
“Oh, it was Alex, he texted me a cute picture of Wyatt.”  I replied.  I knew immediately Mitch would want to see, so I pulled up a cute picture of Wyatt and Alex from my “ _Wyatt_ ” folder in Photos.  
"Ooo!  Can I see?”  Mitch said excitedly.  I showed him one of the newer photos of Alex and Wyatt I had. “I miss my pretty kitty.”  Mitch said, a hint of longing in his voice.  
“I know you do Honeybee.  I do too.”  I replied, before I went back to Twitter to answer more questions.  
  
* _Later_ *  
  
We had just finished editing the video and it was currently uploading.  
“I’m going back to the others whilst it uploads.”  
“Wait, don’t leave me.”  I begged, putting on my puppydog pout, the one I knew he could never resist.  
“Come on!  Don’t give me that look!”  
“Pretty please with a cherry on top?”  I begged.  Mitch sighed in defeat.  
“Just leave it while it uploads.”  He suggested, sitting down beside me once again.  
“Fiiiiiine.”  I replied.  
  
 **TO: Princess**  
We’re on our way back.  
  
FROM: Princess  
Thanks.  We’ll finish up.  I’ll text you the exact plan and you can read it when you get the chance.  
  
FROM: Princess  
THIS IS THE PLAN:  
1\.  After a small disagreement, we decided for me to be the chair girl at your gig in a week.  I insisted that it should be reserved for fans, but the others said no.  
2\.  I will pretend to be surprised, not expecting you to do that.  
3\.  After the chair girl thing, I will get up and take Mitch’s microphone.  I will then take him to the front of the stage where I will sing “Flashlight” to him, with you guys backing me up.    
4\.  I am going to spend some time with Mitch, just him and me, during the week, so the others can teach you your part whilst I do.   
  
As soon as we opened the door, Mitch announced his presence.  I smiled and shook my head affectionately.  
“The Queen has arrived!”  Mitch announced as we walked into the room.  As soon as he entered, Maia got up and rushed to give him a hug.  
“Mitchie!”  Maia exclaimed, embracing him.  
“Hey Princess.”  He replied smile. I read the text Maia had sent me as she was hugging Mitch.  Maia looked at me over Mitch’s shoulder and I subtly nodded twice to her.  I knew she would know exactly what I was referring to.  Just then, Maia pulled away.  
“Did you have fun filming Superfruit?”  She asked.  
“Always.”  He replied with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

* _A Week Later_ *  
  
**MAIA’S POV**  
  
Esther had just finished helping me put my in-ear system in.  She said I would need it when I was singing.  It was almost time for me to go onstage so I went to wait at the side of the stage.  I was really nervous for this because I had never sung in front of a crowd this big before, but I was doing this for my big brother as a thank you for everything he has done for me so my main focus will be on him.  
  
**KIRSTIN’S POV**  
  
We had just finished singing our last song before the “Chair Girl” section.  Everyone, bar Mitch, was smirking as Avi began to speak as the rest of us began the intro for Uptown Funk.  
“Now, there comes a time in every Pentatonix show, where we are required to bring a beautiful audience member onstage.  However, we’re gonna do something a little different tonight.”  All of us smirked and looked at Mitch, who looked beyond confused.  “For the chair girl tonight, instead of choosing an audience member, tonight, we have a special someone coming onstage.”  He stated.  Since Kevin was closest to Maia, he walked over to her and took her hand, leading her onstage.  She looked shocked.  I knew she was faking because we had organised all this beforehand, but she was doing a good job of faking it.  Everyone started cheering when Kevin led Maia onstage.  
“Now, Maia, is it ok if we sing to you?”  Avi asked.  
“Why yes, Avi, yes it is.”  Maia replied. Avi smiled then turned to the audience.  
“She said yes.”  Avi replied.  He then stood up, still holding her hand. “ _Let’s get it on baby._ ”  
  
* _After “Let’s Get It On”_ *  
  
As soon as we finished singing, Maia stood up, hugged us all, and then walked over to Mitch, took his hand and led him to the front of the stage.  She looked towards the rest of us and nodded, indicating for us to start singing again.  We sung backup for her while she took the solo.  

[www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEEKjsmnG7o](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEEKjsmnG7o)

  
_When tomorrow comes, I’ll be on my own,_  
_Feeling frightened of things that I don’t know,_  
_When tomorrow comes_  
_When tomorrow comes_  
_When tomorrow comes_  
  
_And though the road is long,_  
_I look up to the sky_  
_Darkness all around I hope that I could fly,_  
_Then I sing along,_  
_Then I sing along,_  
_Then I sing along,_  
  
_I got all I need when I got you and I_  
_Cause I look around me and see a sweet light,_  
_I’m stuck in the dark, but you’re my flashlight,_  
_You’re getting me, getting me through the night_  
_You kickstart my heart when you’re shining in my eyes,_  
_I can’t lie; it’s a sweet light,_  
_I’m stuck in the dark, but you’re my flashlight,_  
_You’re getting me through the night_  
  
_I see the shadows long, beneath the mountaintops,_  
_And I’m not afraid when the rain won’t stop,_  
_Cause you light the way,_  
_Cause you light the way,_  
_Cause you light the way,_  
  
_I got all I need when I got you and I_  
_Cause I look around me and see a sweet light,_  
_I’m stuck in the dark, but you’re my flashlight,_  
_You’re getting me, getting me through the night_  
_You kickstart my heart when you’re shining in my eyes,_  
_I can’t lie, it’s a sweet light,_  
_I’m stuck in the dark, but you’re my flashlight,_  
_You’re getting me, getting me through the night_  
_Cause you’re my flashlight,_  
_You’re my flashlight_  
_You’re my flashlight_  
_You’re my flashlight._  
  
Our voices faded away when she sang the last line.  The entire time we were singing, I couldn’t tear my eyes away from her, and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Mitch.  Mitch’s face was a mix of shock, happiness, and affection for his sister throughout the song.  
“That was to say thank you for everything you have done for me since you found me again.”  Maia said kindly, a smile on her face.  
“Anything for you.”  Mitch replied, embracing her in a hug.  
  
It warmed my heart to see this.  Even though we have all been through so much through these past few months, it has all been worth it.  
  
**MAIA’S POV**  
  
I have no words to describe my feelings towards Pentatonix, but I'd say the main ones are love, gratitude and happiness whenever I am around any of them.  Even in my darkest moments, they are always there for me and they are the best friends I could ever have.   
  
When I was lost, Mitch found me.  I honestly will be forever grateful for him.  More than he will ever know or comprehend.  Standing here in his warm embrace...there is no place I'd rather be.

\---

[Maia's outfit: www.polyvore.com/lost_found_maia_singing_to/set?id=192542678](https://www.polyvore.com/lost_found_maia_singing_to/set?id=192542678)


End file.
